Wonderful Christmas Time
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2018. Un personnage et un texte par jour sur le thème de Noël et d'Harry Potter.
1. Albus

Bonjour camarades !

Bon, ça faisait déjà quelques années que je souhaitais faire ce genre de chose et je n'y suis jamais parvenue, shame on me... mais cette année, je vais réussir ! Je vous présente donc un petit calendrier de l'Avent, un texte, un personnage par jour sur le thème de Noël (Un peu logique en même temps). J'ai fait le même concept avec la série Once Upon A Time si ça vous intéresse. Je m'excuse par avance pour la niaiserie qui risque de se dégager des textes mais je suis irrécupérable quand il s'agit de Noël.

On commence donc la série avec Albus Dumbledore et une référence à un film de Noël français... je vous laisse deviner. Et savourer.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne m'approprie rien du tout.

* * *

« Un quoi ? »

Albus Dumbledore regarde ses collègues avec amusement. Tous le regardent comme il venait de leur demander de s'habiller en clown pour faire cours. Mais il n'est rien de tout ça. Il leur a parlé de son projet pour Noël cette année, celui de faire un Père Noël secret. Severus le regarde horrifié et Pomona semble hésitante.

« C'est une tradition moldue ! On pioche un nom et on doit lui offrir un cadeau. Mais on ne doit le dire à personne, jusqu'à la remise des cadeaux ! »

Après maintes protestations, les professeurs cèdent, même si certains semblent enthousiastes. Il sort alors un chapeau de noël dans lequel il a préalablement écrit les noms de tout le monde sur des morceau de parchemin et chacun vient piocher un nom. Il déplie le sien « Filius Flitwick ».

Il commence déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir au professeur de sortilèges, tout en observant les mines pensives des autres.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, Albus insiste pour que la distribution des cadeaux aie lieu. Chacun découvre alors qui est son Père Noël secret et ce que ce dernier lui offre. Il se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire en voyant Severus offrir un châle à fleurs à Sybille qui le remercie bruyamment et l'enfile aussitôt, remercie Aurora pour un joli chapeau étoilé et observe Filius ouvrir son paquet : une grande boite de chocolats moldus, belges, dont il sait son collègue être très friand.

Et il doit ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Minerva déballer son cadeau, offert par Sybille, qui se trouve être un cardigan tricoté à la main.

« Oh une serpillière c'est… formidable Sybille !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas une serpillière, c'est un cardigan ! Regardez mieux.

\- Oui, il y a des trous pour les manches ! - ajoute Severus d'un air narquois

\- Oh et bien c'est formidable ! Moi qui justement me disais qu'il me fallait quelque chose quand je faisais le ménage ! »

La professeur de divination ne remarque rien, trop heureuse de son cadeau. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un succès. Il recommencera l'année prochaine, c'est sûr !


	2. Lavande

Bonjour camarades !

On se retrouve pour le deuxième jour du calendrier avec Lavande. J'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de mon enfance pour écrire cet OS (Messe de minuit, crèche vivante et chants de Noëls). C'est un peu mièvre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Lavande était retournée chez elle pendant les fêtes. Poudlard était très agréable à Noël, l'ambiance était magique mais rien ne valait l'ambiance familiale. Elle finit de tresser ses cheveux, dans lesquels elle y avait ajouté un ruban rouge et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille en bas, qui finissait elle aussi de se préparer. Il lui tardait de se mettre à table, la dinde sentait merveilleusement bon et il flottait dans l'air une odeur épicée, son oncle avait du préparer un pain d'épice, mais avant tous devait se rendre à l'église pour la messe de Noël. C'était une tradition dans la famille Brown et personne ne dérogeait à la règle, sauf si on passait Noël à Poudlard bien évidement. Ce n'était pas une corvée bien au contraire. Lavande adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans la petite église de leur village : bien que vétuste, froide et humide, elle restait intacte et réconfortante pour qui y entrait. La messe ne serait pas comme d'ordinaire, elle serait plus animée : les enfants du village organiseraient une petite crèche vivante et les plus grands chanteraient dont son cousin.

Installée bien droite sur sa chaise, elle écoutait le curé réciter l'histoire de la naissance de Jésus avec attention, même si elle la connaissait bien, se leva quand il le fallait et alla communier puis pris la main de son voisin pour réciter une prière et enfin il fut temps pour les enfants de démarrer leur petit spectacle. Ils étaient adorables dans leurs petits costumes d'animaux, bafouillant leur texte pris d'un accès de timidité et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en observant une petite fille dont les ailes d'ange semblaient la gêner dans ses mouvement. Mais qu'importe, ils avaient travaillé dur et on ne retenait que ça. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la chorale, le moment que Lavande attendait tant. Elle vit Andrew se lever et rejoindre le groupe posé devant l'autel. L'orgue retentit et ils commencèrent à chanter. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Lavande, subjuguée devant la beauté des voix. Elle avait toujours aimé ce qui était beau et ces chants l'était, indubitablement. Un homme interpréta Ave Maria et Lavande essuya quelques larmes. Puis on passa à une autre chanson, puis une autre et finalement ce fut tout le monde qui se joignit à la chorale pour chanter Petit Papa Noël.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lavande souriait encore et elle n'avait pas finis de la faire. Ils avaient beau être la seule famille de sorciers vivant dans ce village, sans que personne ne le sache évidement, leur salon était décoré de bougies flottantes et de petits Père Noëls vivants, elle recevrait sans doute un livre de divination le lendemain matin, rien n'avait été plus magique que ce moment, ce moment où ils avaient tous chanté en cœur parce qu'à ce moment là rien d'autre n'avait compté qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, unis. C'était la plus belle des magies et Lavande regretta de ne pas pouvoir la partager avec plus de personnes en ces temps difficiles.


	3. Lily et Pétunia

Bonjour camarades !

En ce troisième jour du calendrier de l'Avent nous retrouvons Lily et Pétunia. Ici Lily essaye de faire apprécier la magie à sa soeur... ce qui n'est pas chose aisée mais c'est Noël et j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire des tonnes et de trouver quelque chose de magique qui pourrait plaire à Pétunia sans trop exagérer. Disons que comme ça se passe pendant la troisième année de Lily sa soeur ne lui est pas encore hostile comme elle le sera malheureusement des années plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les vacances de Noël sont enfin arrivées. Lily rentre chez elle cette année après trois Noël fêtés à Poudlard, sa famille lui fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait qu'elle soit chez elle, avec eux. Elle regrette un peu de ne pas profiter de Poudlard et de sa magie mais retrouver sa famille lui fait aussi envie. Même si sa sœur l'évite de plus en plus.

Déambulant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard avec Mary et Alice, deux de ses plus proches amies, elle fait ses derniers achats de Noël. Elle a déjà trouvé un petit kit pour sculpter le bois pour son père et un livre de légendes sorcières pour sa mère, d'autres cadeaux pour les autres membres de sa famille, mais rien pour Pétunia. Elle hésite à lui prendre quelque chose de magique, parce qu'elle connaît la sensibilité de sa sœur à ce sujet mais pour une fois elle aimerais la lui faire partager et apprécier.

« On va boire quelque chose au Trois Balais ? J'ai froid et j'aimerais boire quelque chose de chaud.

\- Bonne idée, j'ai envie d'un bond chocolat à la menthe. C'est d'accord Lily ? Lily ? »

Mais Lily ne leur réponds pas, son regard est attiré par quelque chose dans la boutique devant laquelle elles passent.

« Allez y, je vous rejoins plus tard, je dois aller voir quelque chose. »

Et sans attendre leur avis, elle entre dans la boutique.

 **oOo**

Ce soir c'est Noël. Tout le monde est ravi de la voir, même Pétunia qui fait quelques efforts. Elle a bien eu du mal à refuser les caramels que sa sœur a rapporté et n'a pas pu détacher son regard de la branche de gui magique que Lily a installé dans le salon. Ils l'a retirons demain quand les invités seront là. Une branche de gui se développant aux nombres de baisers échangés sous elle, c'est difficile à expliquer. Lily a aussi ramené une petite figurine en glace éternelle, qu'elle a personnellement enchanté et ses parents se montrent émerveillés. Après cela elle change de sujet, pour ne pas blesser plus sa sœur qui se montre reconnaissante en l'embrassant plusieurs fois pendant la soirée.

Le lendemain a lieu l'échange des cadeaux. Lily remercie ses parents pour la belle robe, les livres et le disque de ce groupe moldu qu'elle aime bien, même si elle ne pourra pas l'écouter à Poudlard. Ses parents sont ravis de leurs cadeaux. Pétunia ouvre le paquet et a la surprise de trouver une jolie petite boîte, joliment décorée. Elle l'ouvre et aussitôt la musique de la Fée Dragée du ballet _Casse-Noisette_ retentit. Au centre, une petite danseuse en porcelaine danse, elle bouge réellement au lieu de tourner en rond, statique comme pour des boîtes à musique ordinaire. Pétunia ne détache pas ses yeux de la figurine, si petite et si gracieuse. Elle referme la boîte à contrecœur.

« C'est vraiment joli ! Merci Lily ! »

Elle lui saute au cou pour la remercier. Et ça c'est le plus beau cadeau de Lily.


	4. Neville

Camarades !

Pour ce quatrième jour du calendrier de l'Avent, nous retrouvons Neville et sa famille pour une annonce particulière.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dépêche toi Neville, nous allons arriver en retard ! »

Il finit de nouer sa cravate et s'assure que tout est parfait avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère et Hannah dans l'entrée. Comme d'ordinaire, sa grand-mère porte son chapeau surmonté d'un vautour et son sac à main rouge. Elle porte une élégante robe verte et le scrute d'un œil sévère. Hannah lui sourit, vêtue d'une simple robe rouge et d'un serre-tête doré dans les cheveux. Ils sont tous prêts, ils peuvent partir, direction Ste Mangouste.

Neville s'y rends plusieurs fois par an : lors de fêtes, de son anniversaire ou juste parce qu'il a envie de voir ses parents. Toujours avec un pincement au coeur c'est vrai mais cette fois ci il est très nerveux, plus que d'habitude. Sa grand-mère rouspète en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à l'être. Hannah lui attrape le bras et elle se colle contre lui, elle aussi nerveuse. Elle a déjà rencontré ses parents, elle les connaît mais ce qu'ils viennent leur annoncer n'est pas si simple dans cette situation.

L'hôpital est décoré pour l'occasion, même les membres du personnels portent des couronnes de houx ou des bonnets de Noël. L'ambiance est moins pesante mais il y a tout autant de patients. Ils montent directement, saluant les médicomages et guérisseurs habitués à eux. Une petite troupe d'enfants passe de chambre en chambre pour chanter des cantiques de Noël afin d'égayer un peu la journée et Neville songe un instant à Peeves qui en chantait aussi, en version plus grossière cachés dans les armures de Poudlard et il sourit en ce remémorant cette époque.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne semble pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Son père reste allongé et sa mère chantonne pour elle même. Neville et Hannah s'installent à côté d'eux pendant qu'Augusta essaye d'attirer l'attention de Frank.

Il commence à parler, de son poste de professeur, des plantes qu'il cultive dans les serres, Hannah parle du Chaudron Baveur dont elle va bientôt hériter, Tom ayant décider de prendre sa retraite et Augusta parle des autres membres de la famille, le tout autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits et de ballongommes du busard.

Enfin Neville se racle la gorge.

« Maman, papa ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Maman, papa. Je… Hannah et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Nous… Hannah est enceinte. Vous allez être grands-parents. »

Silence. Puis son père se met à rire, un rire doux et gai et sa mère, qui était en train de manger un ballongomme se redresse et regarde Hannah intensément. Elle lui attrape la main et laisse tomber un emballage de bonbon dans sa main avant d'en reprendre un et de chantonner, comme à son habitude.

Neville observe sa femme, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle regarde le papier stupéfait. Elle sait ce qu'il signifie et au fond de lui même, il sait que ses parents sont heureux.


	5. Hagrid

Bonjour camarades !

Pour ce conquième jour du calendrier de l'Avent nous retrouvons notre cher Hagrid, qui est un de mes personnages préférés de la saga. Comment ne pas écrire sur le garde-chasse de Poudlard, lui qui fait partit de Poudlard ? Qui installe les sapins de Noël dans la Grande Salle et qui doit sûrement préparer des biscuits trop durs pour Noël ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rubeus vient d'abattre le dernier sapin, qu'il traîne désormais derrière lui pour le porter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le travail est épuisant, long, mais il en vaut la peine.

Il en vaut la peine quand il voit les visages illuminés des élèves, surtout des premières années devant la beauté de la Grande Salle. Comme chaque année ils se surpassent pour faire de Poudlard un lieu encore plus magique. De la neige tombe du plafond enchanté, sans jamais toucher le sol, le professeur Flitwick installe les décorations avec minutie, personne d'autre que lui n'a autant le sens du détail et le professeur Dumbledore a installé une splendide sculpture de glace éternelle derrière la table des professeurs, représentant le Père Noël sur son traîneau, ce qui fait rire certains élèves qui le compare au directeur qui s'en amuse.

Il finit d'installer le sapin, s'assure qu'il est bien en place, salue quelques élèves et retourne dans sa cabane où Crocdur l'accueille d'un aboiement joyeux. Il a aussi décoré sa cabane, avec un sapin plus petit, quelques guirlandes et du houx ça et là. Pas grand-chose mais ça lui suffit. Il se prépare un bon thé quand on frappe à sa porte. Il l'ouvre et il sourit en reconnaissant Charlie Weasley qui se tient sur la pas de la porte, bien emmitouflé et serrant contre lui un livre.

« Bonsoir Hagrid !

\- Bonsoir Charlie. Que viens tu faire ici ?

\- J'ai trouvé une nouvelle histoire sur les dragons à la bibliothèque ! Je me disais… vous voudriez la lire avec moi ? »

Il le fixe un moment, incrédule, puis lui fait signe d'entrer.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je viens de préparer du thé, tu en veux ? »

Charlie lui fait la lecture tandis qu'Hagrid l'écoute avec attention. Il ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visites de la part des élèves, mais il sent bien que ce ne sera pas la dernière visite de Charlie Weasley.


	6. Harry

Bonjour camarades !

Pour le sixième jour du calendrier de l'Avent nous retrouvons un petit Harry tout seul pour Noël. Pauvre Harry. C'est en relisant les livres que j'ai réaliser à quel point les Dursley avaient étés horribles avec lui. Mais vraiment horrible, c'était de la maltraitance à la fois physique et psychologique. Bon bref j'ai quand même essayé d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu mignon pour Harry histoire de lui apporter un peu de magie dans sa vie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry regarda avec envie les épaisses tranches de pain d'épice que Dudley dégustait devant la télé avec ses parents tout en buvant un chocolat chaud. Ils avaient passé la journée à décorer la maison pendant qu'il restait enfermé dans son placard avec pour seule compagnie des petits soldats et un lutin en peluche qu'il avait reçu en cadeau quand il avait été faire les courses avec tante Pétunia. Il n'avait pu le garder uniquement parce que c'était un cadeau du magasin pour les achats et que de toutes les façons Dudley allait recevoir un plus beau cadeau aujourd'hui.

Les Dursley venait juste de le faire sortir pour lui demander de leur apporter le pain d'épice et le chocolat préparé par Tante Pétunia. Quand il eu finis de les servir Pétunia lui indiqua d'un ton sec qu'il y avait des biscuits pour lui sur la table de la cuisine et il avala ses deux biscuits secs en retournant dans son placard, retenant les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Il était tout seul. Il serra dans ses bras le petit lutin, pour y rechercher du réconfort, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à aimer Noël. A l'école tous les enfants s'enthousiasmaient pour cette fête et parlaient avec joie des cadeaux que le Père Noël leur apporterait. Du haut de ses sept ans Harry ne croyait pas au Père Noël ou plutôt n'y avait jamais cru. Il savait très bien comment tout ça se passait. Il avait vu Pétunia et Vernon acheter les cadeaux pour Dudley quand il devait les accompagner faire les courses et avait même du abriter quelques cadeaux dans son placard pour éviter que Dudley ne les découvrent.

Tout le monde recevait des cadeaux et lui ne recevait rien du tout. Enfin si, il recevait les vieux vêtements de Dudley, les vêtements trop grands et usés de son cousin, même pas emballés et donnés le soir, pour que Dudley ne pique pas de crise de colère en voyant que Harry recevait quelque chose.

Le petit lutin avait été son premier cadeau jusqu'à maintenant. Parce qu'avant que ses parents ne meurent, ils lui avaient bien offert des cadeaux non ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'eux, juste un éclat roux et des rires, un cri, un horrible cri et une lumière verte que Harry ne se parvenait pas à expliquer.

Il entendit les voix de son cousin et de son oncle rire devant le film qu'ils regardaient. Il serra le petit lutin encore plus fort. Il entendait souvent parler de la magie de Noël. Son oncle et sa tante lui répétaient sans arrêt que la magie n'existait pas, en particulier quand il se produisait des choses que Harry ne pouvait expliquer, comme les fleurs qui avaient repoussées en une journée ou l'assiette qui ne s'était pas brisée alors qu'il l'avait fait tomber de très haut, sa chute semblant s'être ralentie. Et à chaque fois Harry était punis.

Pourtant à ce moment là il aurait aimé voir un peu de magie, rien que pour lui, cette magie de Noël dont tout le monde parlait et que Harry n'avait jamais pu voir ou bénéficier.

Il ferma les yeux en pleurant. On ne l'entendrait pas et de qui se préoccupait de lui de toutes les façons ? Puis il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que son petit lutin semblait gigoter dans ses bras. Il le lâcha, surpris, pour le voir se tortiller un moment avant de se lancer dans une petite gigue devant ses yeux ébahis. La petite danse dura un moment avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Sa tante frappait à la porte du placard. Harry sortit et la suivit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Le lutin gisait inerte. Comme si de rien n'était. La magie avait disparue.

Mais elle avait été là pendant quelques instants et cela avait suffit à Harry.


	7. Les fantômes

Mes camarades !

Un OS un peu particulier pour ce septième jour puisque nous retrouvons les fantômes de Poudlard et leurs amis ! Et oui, tout comme Hagrid ils font partit de Poudlard et en ferons toujours partit ! J'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter Jacob Marley le fantôme ancien associé de Scrooge dans U _n Chant de Noël_ de Dickens (Dans le tome deux, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick, ils aperçoivent un fantôme enchaîné, comme Marley, on peut très bien supposer que c'était lui) et Anne Boley, deuxième et malheureuse épouse d'Henry VIII Tudor, roi d'Angleterre, décapitée à la tour de Londres et qui selon certaines légendes, hanterait les lieux. La fan de la série _Les Tudors_ et d'histoire que je suis à voulu lui rendre hommage en faisant d'elle une sorcière cachée (Après tout parmi les accusations à l'encontre d'Anne Boleyn, il y avait de la sorcellerie). Finis les cours d'histoires, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

«Vous auriez du voir sa tête, blanc comme un linge ! Je n'oublierais jamais cette expression quand il m'a reconnu ! J'ai bien du marquer la fin de sa vie ça c'est sûr ! »

Des éclats de rire suivirent, semblables à des échos. Autour du fantôme de Jacob Marley étaient réunis tous les fantômes de Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres venus pour l'occasion et même Peeves écoutait sagement pour une fois.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient morts qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fêter Noël et chaque année Jacob Marley était la vedette, racontant encore et toujours cette fameuse nuit de Noël où il avait terrorisé et avertit son ancien associé moldu, Ebenezer Scrooge.

« Et sinon de quels autres mémorables Noël allons nous parler ? Votre majesté? »

Marley se tourna vers une femme, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes, dont la tête avait été coupée et qu'elle essayait de maintenir tant bien que mal au dessus de son cou. Anne Boleyn, défunte et tristement célèbre épouse d'Henry VIII sourit.

« Je me souviens d'un Noël où Henry et moi avions dansé jusqu'à pas d'heure. Nous dansions et buvions sans pouvoir nous arrêter, c'était merveilleux. J'avais réussi à faire venir un sorcier d'Afrique et il m'avait offert un parfum de son pays, un parfum qui pouvait avoir jusqu'à trois odeurs différentes. »

Le regard de l'ancienne reine se fit lointain tandis qu'elle évoquait sa vie à la cour.

« Vous souvenez vous de ce Noël, était-ce en 1790 ou 91 peut-être ? Nous avions accueillis des nobles français à Poudlard !

\- Je m'en souviens bien mon ami – le Moine Gras sourit – ils étaient tous effrayés à l'idée de perdre leur tête, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit ici – ajouta-t-il à l'attention des fantômes décapités ou presque – c'était assez réussi compte tenu des événements. »

Ils furent interrompu par un concert de fantômes venus spécialement pour l'occasion afin d'interpréter des cantiques de Noël. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Peeves qui ne cesser de modifier les paroles pour les remplacer par des termes grossiers et fleuris.

« Mon Dieu cet esprit frappeur ne cessera-t-il jamais ?

\- Jamais. Et il est devenu pire depuis que cette harpie du ministère est venue imposer sa loi au château. Mais nous le laissons faire. »

Anne Boleyn fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de revivre d'autres époques où certains étaient persécutés pour différents motifs. Mais ils étaient des fantômes et ne pouvaient réellement se mêler des affaires des vivants sinon les effrayer et les conseiller quand ils le pouvaient.

« Joyeux Noël les macchabées ! Puissiez vous encore hanter longtemps les vivants et les effrayer ! »

Puis les fantômes se laissèrent emporter par la musique et se lancèrent dans une valse entraînante.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient morts qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fêter Noël bien au contraire, ils étaient les témoins des Noëls passés, présents et à venir.


	8. Luna

Bonjour camarades !

Je sais que je poste tard mais je suis rentrée crevée du boulot et j'avais vraiment du mal à mettre à écrire, heureusement un film de Noël m'a redonné un peu d'inspiration. Mais pas pour cet OS. Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Luna et les nargoles.

Bonne lecture

PS: Faites vraiment attention aux nargoles, soyez prudents.

* * *

Luna était épuisée. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle n'avait cessé de déambuler à travers le château pour vérifier que chaque branche de gui n'était pas infestée de nargoles. Ces créatures étaient vraiment vicieuses. Elles se cachaient dans le gui et attendaient que des gens s'embrassent pour brouiller leurs sentiments. Et en cette période de Noël, Luna n'avait aucune envie de voir des couples se briser. Alors elle passait son temps libre à s'assurer que rien ne viendrais perturber la tranquillité du château, ni l'ambiance festive qui y régnait.

Des élèves la dévisageaient, curieux. Pourquoi jetait-elle des sorts de confusion sur des branches de gui, qui n'étaient là que pour la décoration en plus ?

Mais Luna se fichait bien de leur avis. Si certains ricanaient, elle les ignorait. Ils la remercierait plus tard de ne pas s'être fâchés avec leur amoureux ou amoureuse juste après s'être embrassé pour un motif futile. Décidément les gens ne comprenaient rien.

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de s'arrêter quelques instants et se laissa tomber sur un banc, juste à côté d'un élève qui sursauta.

« Bonjour Neville. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… oui. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as trop de devoirs ?

\- Oh non, mais je jette des sorts de confusion sur toutes la branches de gui que je trouve depuis ce matin.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Neville semblait un peu choqué, lui qui chérissait les plantes, avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse jeter un sort à une plante, sauf si c'était pour son bien et en l'occurrence, il ne voyait pas quel bien un sort de confusion pourrait faire à une plante.

« A cause des nargoles.

\- Des nargoles ? - Était-ce encore une des créatures issues de son imagination ? Il ne savait jamais très bien avec Luna. Elle croyait en un tas de créatures qui n'existaient pas et elle avait le don de le mettre toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec son franc-parler.

\- Des créatures qui vivent dans le gui et qui embrouillent les amoureux qui s'embrassent en dessous. C'est vraiment horrible non ? Se disputer sous le gui à Noël. C'est pour ça que je leur lance un sort de confusion, pour qu'ils arrêtent de brouiller l'esprit des amoureux. »

Neville ne dit rien. Il doutait vraiment que ce soit le cas mais il avait aussi appris qu'il était inutile de chercher à contredire Luna. Et puis après tout, c'est ce qui faisait sa personnalité. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la jeune fille complètement terre à terre, comme Hermione par exemple.

« Tu devrais en informer le professeur Chourave et lui dire de faire attention à ses cultures.

\- Je le ferais, promis.

\- Bien. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai encore toute une aile à inspecter. A bientôt Neville ! »

Et il la regarda s'éloigner et haussa des épaules. Dans le doute il allait parler au professeur Chourave des nargoles, mais seulement parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à Luna.

 **oOo**

« Faites attention, cette branche de gui est infestée de nargoles ! »

Les deux élèves qui s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser sursautèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas en découvrant Luna Lovegood qui se tenait devant eux, les fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, l'air préoccupée. Elle portait une couronne de houx, un collier fait d'une multitude de grelots et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de bonhommes en pain d'épice.

« Les nargoles adorent le gui, il favorisent leur développement. Soyez prudents où ils pourraient vous attaquer et vous perdrez la mémoire.

\- Euh…. d'accord. »

Les deux Poufsouffles bafouillèrent et observèrent la Serdaigle s'éloigner afin de rire, gênés. Luna Lovegood était vraiment quelqu'un d'original. Pas au point de se moquer d'elle mais il fallait dire que ses croyances et son franc-parler étaient déstabilisant. Puis il reprirent ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, nargoles ou pas nargoles.


	9. Scorpius et Albus

Camarades !

Bon encore une fois je poste assez tard mais je suis encore rentrée crevée du boulot (Travailler dans un centre commercial pour les fêtes ou comment devenir le Grinch petit à petit). Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Scorpius et Albus dans un petit OS tout fluff et mignon. J'ai lu et détesté _l'Enfant Maudit_ , j'adore Scorpius et Albus alors j'ai voulu leur rendre justice en les rendant heureux. Et en ne faisait pas de leurs parents d'horribles connards.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Les moldus font ça avec leur chocolat, c'est très bon, goûte ! »

Drago observa son fils lui tendre un grande tasse de chocolat chaud recouvert de crème fouettée et de petits chamallows. Il lui prit des mains en plissant des yeux, suspicieux.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander, je me trompe ? »

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Comment avait-il deviné ?

« Tu m'offres toujours quelque chose à boire ou manger quand tu veux quelque chose, alors dis-moi, que veux-tu ? - demanda son père l'air mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que Albus peut venir passer quelques jours ici ? Pour les vacances ? »

Les mains de Drago se resserrent autour de la tasse et il eu une petite moue. Un Potter au manoir Malefoy, pour les vacances ? C'était inimaginable. Du moins de son temps. Mais Albus et Scorpius s'entendaient très bien et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait priver son fils d'un ami, de son meilleur ami de surcroît. Et puis ils avaient quinze ans, en cinquième année et Drago savait à quel point cette année pouvait être stressante, il ne pouvait lui refuser de bons moments de détente.

« Je suppose que ta mère est d'accord ? Et bien si Potter père n'y voit aucune objection c'est d'accord, et – il leva le doigt en geste d'avertissement tandis que Scorpius bondissait comme un cabri – vous resterez tranquille, vous ne faites pas sauter le manoir en faisant des expérimentations en potion. »

La passion pour les potions d'Albus Potter était étonnante quand on savait à quel point son père avait détesté cette matière. Il devait tenir de sa grand-mère, à coup sûr.

« Promis, promis ! Merci papa ! »

Et Scorpius sortit en courant pour envoyer un hibou à Albus pour le prévenir de la bonne nouvelle.

 **oOo**

Les vacances se passaient merveilleusement bien pour les deux amis qui ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Et comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour que leurs vacances se passent au mieux, il s'était mis à neiger à gros flocons, recouvrant le manoir Malefoy d'une épaisse couche de neige et donc l'occasion spéciale de s'amuser dans la neige.

« Plus de neige, il faut qu'il soit parfait !

\- Alors aide moi au lieu de rester planté là !

\- Je suis en train de modeler un corps parfait pour notre bonhomme de neige, il faut qu'il soit un modèle de perfection…

\- Albus !

\- Quoi ? Nous sommes au manoir Malefoy après tout, il n'y a pas de place pour l'imperfec... »

 _Splash !_

Une boule de neige venait de s'écraser sur Albus qui resta bouche-bée devant un Scorpius à la mine exaspérée. Pas pour très longtemps quand il du plonger pour éviter une boule de neige lancée par son ami. Une bataille s'engagea alors, mêlée d'éclats de rires, dans laquelle Scorpius se révéla être beaucoup plus habile.

« Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi et ma famille Potter !

\- Attention le bonhomme de neige !

\- Je m'en moque !

\- Non arrête ! Tu vas le détruire ! »

Mais Scorpius n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à lancer boules de neiges sur boules de neige tout en s'approchant d'Albus qui tentait tant bien de mal de protéger son premier objectif : le bonhomme de neige.

« Scorpius arrête, non !

\- Hors de question ! Allez bas-toi comme un Gryffondor ! »

Albus eu une moue en entendant parler de la maison de ses parents, lui qui était à Serpentard. Il n'aimait pas trop quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans la même maison qu'eux. C'était complètement idiot. Mais il savait que Scorpius plaisantait et mettait plus en avant la qualité première de la maison Gryffondor que lui même.

« D'accord mais éloignons nous du bonhomme de neige !

\- Oh mais tu m'embêtes avec ton fichu bonhomme ! Ce n'est que de la neige, regarde ! »

Et pour appuyer son propos, Scorpius poussa Albus en plein sur le bonhomme de neige. Il s'apprêtait à rire mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Albus se cramponne à lui et l'entraîne dans sa chute. Il se retrouva alors sur Albus étalé dans la neige, le teint rougi par le froid et ses yeux verts le fixant avec un mélange de colère mais aussi de surprise et d'amusement.

Il eu soudain chaud. Ce n'était pas une chaleur étouffante ou due au fait qu'il était essoufflé. C'était une chaleur douce et enivrante mais aussi un peu effrayante qui faisait accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il se mordilla les lèvres, mal à l'aise. C'était Albus la cause de cette chaleur. Les mains de ce dernier étaient toujours fortement agrippées à son manteau. Il semblait ressentir la même chose. Alors sans réfléchir Scorpius se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus qui lui sentit son coeur s'arrêter un court instant avant de savourer pleinement ce moment.

Finalement il l'avait oublié ce fichu bonhomme de neige.


	10. Ginny et Luna

Bonjour camarades !

Pour le dixième jour du calendrier ce sont Ginny et Luna que nous retrouvons. J'adore ce ship alors j'ai voulu écrire sur lui. Par la barbe de Merlin mais que m'arrive-t-il, moi qui n'aime pas particulièrement les romances ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le vent fouettait son visage tandis qu'elle filait à toute vitesse sur son balais. Elle adorait cette sensation et encore plus quand il faisait froid comme en ce moment même. Ça lui permettait de savourer encore plus cette délicieuse sensation d'adrénaline et surtout de se sentir vivante. Ginny exécuta un looping avant de plonger pour atteindre le sol.

« Tu es formidable Ginny ! J'aimerai savoir voler comme toi ! »

Elle sourit à Luna qui l'observait avec admiration.

« Tu veux essayer ?

\- Moi ? C'est que… voler sur un balais quand on n'a pas l'habitude peux provoquer l'arrivée de c _aménus,_ des petites créatures ailées qui embrouillent le cerveau et nous font chuter. »

Luna regardait le bout de ses chaussures en se tortillant un peu, ce qui étonna Ginny. D'ordinaire Luna avait les yeux brillants quand elle évoquait les innombrables créatures, réelles ou imaginaires auxquelles elle croyait. Elle si c'était une personne directe, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de personne à paraître mal à l'aise ou gênée.

« Tu es sûre que ce sont les camomus ? Il y a autre chose qui t'embête ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas voler je ne vais pas te forcer.

\- C'est que… en fait il n'y a pas de caménus. C'est juste que j'ai le vertige. »

Si Luna n'avait pas l'air aussi gênée, Ginny aurait éclaté de rire. Mais son amie semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et ce contact l'électrisa.

« Ecoute si tu ne veux pas ne monte pas sur le balais, je te faisais juste une proposition. Mais sinon je peux monter derrière toi pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Tu es d'accord ? »

Ginny espérait que Luna accepterait. Elles passaient énormément de temps ensemble, surtout à Pré-au-Lard où elles passaient leur temps à réviser, flâner dans les rues ou parler de nargoles ou de ronflaks cornus. Aujourd'hui Ginny avait voulu faire découvrir un peu de sa passion à Luna et était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui en faire profiter, même si ce n'était pas la faute de Luna.

« Dans ce cas c'est d'accord ! »

Luna avait retrouvé son expression joyeuse. Ginny lui passa son balais qu'elle enfourcha avant de s'installer derrière elle et d'entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Luna avait lâché ses longs cheveux blonds et il chatouillaient le visage de Ginny. Ils sentaient la cannelle.

« Prête ?

\- Prête. »

Ginny donna un coup de pied au sol et elles décolèrent.

« Doucement. Stop. Penche toi doucement sur la gauche. »

Ginny lâcha Luna d'un bras pour le poser sur les mains cramponnées au manche du balais et dont les jointures étaient presque blanches.

« Détends-toi. Relâche un peu. Je suis là, on ne vas pas tomber et nous ne sommes pas très haut. »

Elle caressa doucement la main de Luna qui finit par se desserrer lentement. Elle avait la peau vraiment douce contrairement à elle avec les callosités dues au Quidditch.

Elles volèrent pendant quelques instants avant de redescendre. Même si Luna semblait soulagée, elle paraissait tout de même contente.

« Merci Ginny ! Grâce à toi je n'ai plus aussi peur !

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Si tu veux recommencer je serai ravie de t'aider.

\- Merci mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir. Je préfère la terre ferme. »

Elles sortirent du terrain après un rapide passage aux vestiaires.

« Sinon tu comptes faire quelque chose de particulier pour Noël ?

\- Pas réellement… Je vais probablement passer la soirée avec mon père à boire du jus de ravegourde. Tu rentres chez toi cette année ?

\- Oui, maman a insisté, mon frère Charlie sera là aussi.

\- C'est lui qui étudie les dragons ?

\- Oui, en Roumanie.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une espèce de plantes cultivées en secret par le gouvernement qui permettait de soigner de la perdantinite. Ton frère en a peut-être entendu parler.

\- Ouais sûrement… »

Ginny devait se retenir de ne pas rire. Luna la faisait toujours rire malgré elle. Leurs pas les conduisaient vers la sortie quand Luna s'arrêta et recula vivement.

« Attention, les nargoles ! »

Elle pointa du doigt une branche de gui. A oui c'est vrai. Le gui et les nargoles, dangereuse combinaison. Sans attendre, Luna jeta un sortilège de confusion sur la branche et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était vraiment attendrissante comme ça.

« Et voilà les prochains à s'embrasser sous cette branche seront sauvés et heureux.

\- Tant mieux alors !

\- Pardon ?

\- Parce que nous sommes ses prochaines. »

Et sans attendre, Ginny se pencha pour embrasser Luna, qui après quelques instants de surprise, se rapprocha de Ginny pour l'enlacer. Ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle et ses lèvres avaient un goût indéfinissable, mais qui lui donnait envie de passer sous un millier de branches de gui.

* * *

Bon je sais que cette Luna peut paraître un peu étrange par rapport à celle qu'on retrouve dans la plupart des fanfictions mais c'est aussi un être humain avec ses peurs et ses doutes. Et puis Luna n'est pas que douceur, relisez bien les livres et vous verrez que quand il faut défendre ses convictions, Luna peut se montrer froide et déterminée. Bref j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé.


	11. Poudlard

Bonjour camarades !

Je publie assez tard je sais. Mon excuse c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. *Parshurlerdansunoreillerparcequ'ellesesentvieille*

Bref aujourd'hui un OS un peu particulier parque je me concentre non pas sur un ou plusieurs personnages mais sur Poudlard. Les maisons, les professeurs, tous ceux qui y vivent. J'espère avoir bien capturer l'essence des maisons.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Il flotte une délicieuse odeur de cookies dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, les élèves viennent de préparer des gâteaux qu'ils dégustent avec le professeur Chourave tout en décorant le sapin. Leur directrice leur a également rapporté quelques plantes comme des roses de Noël ou du gui qu'ils disposent ça et là. Personne n'est en reste, tout le monde est regroupé pour écouter le préfet raconter une histoire de Noël.

Chez les Gryffondor on déguste de la bièrraubeurre tout en écoutant des crooners. Certains élèvent font des parties de bavboules ou de bataille explosive tandis que d'autres confectionnent des guirlandes en papier crépon ou en pop-corn. D'autres ouvrent des crackers magiques ou dansent même emportés par la musique. Le professeur McGonagall, transformée en chat, surveille d'un œil bienveillant le tout, lovée sur un plaid en tartan.

Les Serdaigles sont lancés dans des discutions animées sur l'existence ou non du Père Noël, sur les légendes des différents pays et sur les différentes coutumes. Le professeur Flitwick anime les débats pendants que d'autres sont occupés à décorer les vitres avec de la neige enchantée ou de sculpter dans de la glace éternelle des figurines de Noël ou bien de décorer le sapin avec des décorations fabriquées par le soin, magiques ou non.

Quant aux Serpentards ils écoutent des chants traditionnels de Noël et boivent du chocolat chaud tout en se parlant et en dressant des listes de cadeaux. Le reste des élèves est occupé à décorer un gigantesque sapin recouvert d'une neige argentée. Le professeur Rogue est présent même si il ne participe pas au réjouissances, il veille à ce que personne ne se dispute ou ne vienne perturber la tranquillité des fêtes.

Dans la salle des professeurs il y a des guirlandes et du houx partout. Les enseignants parlent de rester au château ou de rejoindre leurs familles respectives.

Les fantômes organisent leur propre fête, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts qu'ils ne peuvent pas fêter Noël.

Les tableaux aussi fêtes Noël et courent de cadre en cadre pour se saluer et passer un bon moment.

Les Elfes n'ont que peut de répit mais ils sont heureux de voir les élèves le ventre plein et surtout ils ont le droit de boire et de manger autant de chocolat et de pain d'épice qu'ils le veulent.

C'est la guerre. Les mangemorts et Voldemort sèment la terreur. Mais pourtant et malgré la menace qui plane en ce moment même sur le monde sorcier, personne ne songe à la guerre. C'est Noël et ils sont tous ensemble, dans leur seconde maison, leur seconde famille et pendant quelques instants ils se sentent invincibles.


	12. Newt Scamander

Bonjour camarades !

Maintenant que mon coup de vieux est passé *hum* je vous retrouve ici avec Newt Scamander. Un petit texte court dont je tire l'inspiration des premières minutes de _Là-Haut_ , le pixar qui m'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en grimaçant. La vieillesse n'arrangeait pas son dos et il se sentait chaque jour un peu plus diminué. Seulement un peu. C'était aussi le prix d'une vie mouvementé et maintenant que tout était finit, réellement finit il allait pouvoir enfin se reposer et profiter de sa vie sans craindre qu'un mage noir ne vienne troubler la communauté sorcière.

Hoppy vint se blottir sur ses genoux et il le gratta derrière les oreilles. Oui tout allait mieux maintenant. Grindelwald, Voldemort étaient morts tout comme tant d'autres de ses amis, Albus Dumbledore compris. Mais il était temps de penser à l'avenir, un avenir serein.

« Chéri ? Je t'ai préparé un café, tu en veux ?

\- Bien sûr. Merci mon amour. »

Il sourit à Tina qui lui tendait une tasse encore fumante. Avec le temps son visage s'était ridé et son dos s'était courbé. Sa vue diminuait aussi même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, plus belle encore que dans leur jeunesse. Elle était encore là, envers et contre tout, même après avoir perdu tant de choses durant les guerres menées contre les mages noirs, mais elle était restée, elle avait tenu et surtout elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, l'avait toujours soutenu comme il l'avait fait en retour pour elle.

Il embrassa la main qui tenait la tasse il y a encore quelque chose.

« Je t'aime. »

Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas assez. Il l'aimait à la folie. Il avait été prêt à décrocher la lune et les étoiles pour elle plus jeune et encore maintenant il combattrait dix mages noirs pour elle. Il se leva et récolta un petit miaulement indigné de Hoppy. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse mais le fléreur était déjà partit dans son coin, pour bouder. Il sourit. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

« Newt ?

\- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction du vieux gramophone qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Aussitôt un disque s'envola et alla se placer dessus et la musique retentit.

« Frank Sinatra ?

\- Ton préféré. Alors ?

\- J'accepte. »

Ils rirent avant de s'enlacer et de sa balancer doucement en rythme sur les chants de Noël du chanteur moldu. Ils allaient passer un Noël tranquille pour la première fois depuis des années. Oh il y en avait eu bien avant, tout comme il y en avait eu des mouvementés ou pas du tout. Mais peu importait au fond, ils avaient été ensemble. Ils avaient vécu une belle aventure, un jour elle s'achèverait mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'ils l'avaient vécu ensemble.

« Tina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je pensais… cette année nous pourrions inviter Queenie et Jacob. Nous serions tous ensemble de cette manière.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Il en fallait peu pour le combler. Il serait avec sa famille. Leurs enfants viendraient aussi et leurs petits enfants. Newt n'était pas un homme difficile à combler. La présence de sa famille et de ses animaux pour Noël lui suffisait.


	13. Drago et Pansy

Camarades !

Je publie assez tard c'est vrai. Au programme aujourd'hui un texte pas forcément des plus joyeux sur des personnages que ne n'aime pas beaucoup en plus. Drago et Pansy, à la fin de la guerre. Drago est malheureux et Pansy essaye de l'aider. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie avait repris son cours depuis la fin de la guerre. Les gens repartaient au travail sans craindre d'être arrêtés et les enfants pouvaient aller étudier sans s'inquiéter d'êtres torturés ou même de ne pas êtres acceptés à cause du statut de leur sang. Pourtant les séquelles les plus graves n'étaient pas matérielles. Les bâtiments ou les boutiques détruites n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Les cauchemars ou même les marques physiques causaient bien plus de mal que n'importe quelle autre chose. Si certains réussissaient à se reconstruire d'autres n'y arrivaient tout simplement pas.

Drago par exemple. La guerre et son implication dans celle ci l'avait profondément marqué. Et ça Pansy l'avait bien remarqué. Si elle devait chaque jour lutter contre ses propres démons, l'image de tout Poudlard se dressant entre elle et Harry Potter et la toisant avec froideur et mépris était gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son meilleur ami. Il passait ses journées allongé sur son lit ou dans un fauteuil et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami se laisser aller de la sorte. Il fallait que quelqu'un le sorte de sa torpeur et ça serait elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il neigeait à gros flocons dehors et tout était blanc, gelé. Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur : dans la cheminée crépitait un bon feu et les elfes avaient préparé une soupe pour le dîner qu'elle avait hâte de goûter. Pourtant elle adorait les longues balades d'hiver, surtout à cette période de l'année. Quand elle se baladait dans la campagne anglaise elle se donnait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un roman des sœurs Brontë. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué avant mais la littérature moldue était superbe. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet c'était Drago. Elle regarda pensivement par la fenêtre quand son regard s'illumina. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain elle se rendit au manoir Malefoy et sans attendre d'être officiellement invité, s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de défaire sa cape et monta directement les escaliers pour chercher Drago qui devait être dans sa chambre. Gagné. Il était avachit sur son lit, un livre ouvert posé sur ventre. Il regardait le plafond sans réellement le regarder. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à son arrivé.

« Drago lève-toi. »

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le secouer.

« Drago tu te lèves, tu te laves et tu t'habilles. Tu sors avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- Non merci.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Il est temps que tu sortes prendre l'air.

\- Il y a de l'air à l'intérieur aussi.* »

Si la situation avait été différente, Pansy l'aurait giflé. Au lieu de ça elle soupira et l'empoigna fermement.

« Bon puisque tu m'y obliges… tu sors aujourd'hui alors tu files _illico presto_ à la salle de bain. Et tu as intérêt à m'obéir ou je me charge moi même de te doucher ! »

Drago regarda Pansy avec des yeux ébahis. Oh ce n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais elle ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé comme ça. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient ses parents qui n'avaient l'air de rien comprendre à la situation.

Après quelques menaces supplémentaires et une douche plus tard, les deux amis étaient sortis du manoir, l'une marchant à vive allure et l'autre traînant des pieds dans la neige.

« Je peux savoir où on va ?

\- Non c'est une surprise. Prends ma main. »

Drago jugea préférable de ne pas poser de questions. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient transplané dans un lieu que Drago ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un étang gelé et une campagne enneigée.

« Tiens, enfile ça. »

Pansy lui remis quelque chose dans les mains. Des patins à glace.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu m'as tiré de mon lit pour patiner ?

\- Oui je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Je sais que c'est dur mais j'en plus qu'assez de te voir comme ça. Et ça, ça va te changer les idées.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas patiner. Et si jamais la glace craquait ?

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je me suis assurée qu'elle tiendrait : elle est assez épaisse et j'ai été jeté quelques sorts. Et je sais patiner. Je vais t'apprendre. »

Drago enfila les patins, peu convaincu. Mais l'air à moitié sévère et amusé de Pansy lui dicta de lui faire confiance et de lui obéir. Peu rassuré cependant il écarta les bras au moment où il se retrouva sur la glace. Pansy rit et le prit par le bras, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard.

« Voilà. Doucement, reste droit. Ne regarde pas tes pieds. Attention. »

Pansy se montrait d'une patience d'ange. Sa peur de glisser et de tomber lamentablement lui faisait oublier petit à petit ses soucis. Il en voulait pas l'admettre mais il commençait à y prendre goût. Concentré et un peu plus sûr de lui, il autorisa Pansy à le lâcher. Il fit quelques pas seul. Pendant ce temps Pansy se laissait glisser et exécutait même quelques pirouettes. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Drago ne fit plus attention à son équilibre et se sentit partir en arrière. Trop tard. Malgré ses efforts pour rester debout il était désormais les quatre fers en l'air sur la glace et il n'en fallut pas longtemps à Pansy pour se moquer de lui. Il riposta par une boule de neige envoyée par magie qu'elle réussi à éviter avec agilité.

« Aller debout. Tu as encore du travail pour devenir un bon patineur.

\- Parce que tu comptes me faire revenir ici ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

Et effectivement Pansy ne cessa de l'emmener patiner, encore et encore.

Un jour qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger, appréciant le silence de la campagne, Drago rompit le silence.

« Merci Pansy. Merci pour tout. »

Pansy ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de sourire. Drago revenait à la vie.

* * *

* J'ai emprunté à cette réplique au premier film _Narnia_ , quand Edmund ne veut pas sortir malgré les efforts de Susan pour lui faire prendre l'air.


	14. Ron

Bonjour camarades !

Nous retrouvons au bataillons Ron et sa légendaire maladresse envers Hermione. Mais ne tombons dans les clichés d'un Ron stupide et voyons comment il essaye de se faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ron savait qu'il pouvait être un vrai crétin parfois. Il ne le faisait pas exprès heureusement mais il n'empêchait qu'il pouvait être un vrai goujat par moments. Avoir _la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café._

Ce matin là, après avoir déjeuné, il s'était rendu au boulot, comme d'ordinaire et n'avait pas croisé Hermione du tout et ce n'est qu'en rentrant le soir, en la voyant assise sur un fauteuil les bras croisés et l'air mécontent qu'il avait su qu'il avait commis une bêtise. Laquelle il ne savait pas.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci Ronald »

Son ton était sec, signe qu'elle était en colère. Bon sang mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Euh... »

Il y eu un long moment de silence inconfortable avant qu'elle ne le brise.

« Le sapin Ron. On devait aller faire les courses de Noël aujourd'hui et tu étais censé prendre ta journée. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui.

\- Ron !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire un scandale à cause d'un sapin quand même !

\- C'est notre premier Noël dans notre propre chez nous, sans nos parents ! Ça devait être spécial… tu m'avais dit que tu t'arrangerais avec George et tu as complètement oublié.

\- Mais… on a encore le temps pour le faire, Hermione... »

Mais elle s'était levée et avait quitté la pièce. Bon il allait aussi dormir sur le canapé pour la première fois depuis leur emménagement. Il devait le reconnaître, il l'avait mérité.

Il aimait Hermione sauf qu'il ne savait jamais le montrer comme il le fallait et parfois il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter.

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Si ses parents, Harry ou n'importe qui apprenait qu'il s'était encore comporté comme un _butor_ insensible, il allait le payer très cher.

 **oOo**

Il s'était levé tôt, très tôt. De toutes les façons Hermione allait sûrement partir au ministère pour la journée. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à la boutique pour prévenir George qu'il prenait sa journée, sans trop lui laisser le choix ni d'explications. Ensuite il se lança dans ce qui lui était encore un peu inconnu, le monde moldu et ses commerces.

Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! Mais les moldus étaient fous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ?

Il comprenait le concept de centres commerciaux et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal mais là c'était juste la définition de l'Enfer ! Il n'avait pas réussi à faire un pas sans rentrer dans quelqu'un. Pourquoi tant de monde, toute cette foule dans les magasins au même moment ? Il fallait vraiment être masochiste pour apprécier être enfermés et serrés comme des sardines dans un lieu bondé comme celui ci juste pour faire ses achats. Où alors être très amoureux de sa petite-amie et se faire pardonner mais Ron doutait fortement qu'il y autant de crétins comme lui qui auraient oublié de passer la journée à décorer la maison pour Noël et qui cherchaient à se faire pardonner. Enfin il avait pratiquement tout ce qu'il voulait. Enfin presque.

 **oOo**

Quand elle rentra, Hermione fut surprise de voir de la lumière à la fenêtre du salon, elle qui pensait que Ron était partit bouder quelque part. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place elle vit Ron, debout au milieu du salon, en train de poser le sapin tant bien que mal, un tas de sacs débordants de décorations autour de lui.

« Ron ? »

Il faillit lâcher le sapin.

« Oh tu es rentrée ! Ecoute – Il l'empêcha de parler – je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis mal comporté. Tu as raison. Nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble, de démarrer une vie ensemble. Et j'ai tout gâché en ne comprenant pas à quel point ça pouvait être important pour toi. Tout ça… je me rappelle l'avoir adoré étant enfant et je ne veux jamais le perdre. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Excuse moi. »

Hermione le fixa longtemps, cherchant à savoir si il était sincère ou non. Bien sûr qu'il était sincère.

« Où as tu réussi à trouver tout ça ?

\- Dans un centre commercial moldu.

\- Vraiment, tout seul ? Je veux dire tu as réussi à affronter une horde de consommateurs tout seul ?

\- J'aurai préférer affronter un dragon. Je ne veux pas les insulter mais ils sont fous ces moldus. »

Hermione éclata alors de rire.

« Quoi ?

\- Non c'est juste que tu viens de me faire penser à un personnage de bande-dessinée moldue. Je te montrerais. Bon alors on le monte ce sapin ?

\- Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Après tout ça je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires elle l'embrassa et Ron se retrouva à nouveau rassuré. Hermione l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait tout.

* * *

Note qui n'a rien à voir ou presque :Très franchement je ne comprendrais jamais comment les gens peuvent volontairement aller dans des centres commerciaux bondés. Je travaille dans un de ces centres commerciaux et c'est l'horreur. Surtout pour les employés alors je vous le demande gentiment, soyez sympas avec nous en cette période de fête, vous ne savez pas à quel point on se décarcasse pour vous, merci.


	15. Fleur

Bonjour camarades !

Bon alors aujourd'hui j'ai eu faim toute la journée alors ça risque de se ressentir un peu dans mon texte. On retrouve Fleur et de la cuisine. Oui oui.

* * *

Fleur faisait des efforts. De gros efforts, tous les jours de l'année. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée par certains membres de la famille Weasley et que malgré tous ses tentatives pour leur être sympathique, cela ne semblait jamais marcher. Et ça faisait mal. La fin de la guerre l'avait quelque peu rapprochée de sa belle-famille mais Molly et Ginny étaient encore un peu distantes avec elle de temps à autre, surtout quand elle essayait de s'imposer un peu.

Elle plaça Victoire dans sa chaise haute après avoir pris son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine des Weasley chez qui elle rendait une petite visite pendant les fêtes. Il y avait posés sur la table des saucisses, des œufs et du bacon et du thé. Fleur se serait damnée pour de la confiture et une baguette digne de ce nom.

Elle était dans un pays très différent au niveau culturel et elle avait parfois du mal avec le flegme britannique, leur humour particulier et surtout la cuisine. Elle pouvait supporter la plupart de ces différences mais la cuisine grand Merlin ça non.

Tout n'était pas à jeter dans la cuisine anglaise bien au contraire, elle aimait beaucoup le thé et les scones mais il y avait certains plats qui lui donnait parfois envie de retourner au Moyen-Age et d'envahir l'Angleterre rien que pour ça.

« Vous êtes bien trop orgueilleux avec votre cuisine gastronomique c'est pour ça. C'est peut-être copieux pour nous mais au moins ce n'est pas prétentieux. »

Fleur jeta un regard noir à Percy qui avait le nez plongé dans des œufs et du bacon. Comment ça prétentieuse ? Oui bon d'accord la haute gastronomie française pouvait sembler être réservée aux riches et dérisoire avec les petites bouchées servies dans de grands plats mais elle n'était pas que ça. Elle pouvait être aussi copieuse et grasse. Tout en découpant des morceaux de fromage pour Victoire qui gigotait dans sa chaise haute, Fleur eu une idée.

« Une quoi ?

\- Une raclette. Pour le réveillon.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un plat Suisse. Vous allez voir, c'est délicieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, si c'est Suisse, pourquoi vouloir nous le faire goûter ?

\- Parce que c'est un plat très apprécié en France et que ce serait bien de changer un peu pour Noël.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, de toutes les façons nous passons Noël chez moi et c'est moi qui décide du menu ! »

Elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Tout était près. Au centre la table trônait une plaque en métal chauffées par des braises magiques, des poêlons, de la charcuterie de Lyon, des cornichons, oignons pommes de terre et fromages à raclette disposés dans des assiettes, ainsi que du vin bien français, encore quelque chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se vanter mais aussi du jus de citrouille saupoudré de cannelle pour les plus jeunes.

Pour le moment seuls Arthur, Hermione et Bill avaient réellement l'air enthousiastes à l'idée de manger du fromage fondu sur de la charcuterie.

Chacun s'installa et sous les instructions de Fleur et Hermione, commencèrent à faire fondre leurs fromages.

« Il sent vraiment fort ce fromage. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le fromages qui puent ?

\- Et toute cette charcuterie, tu es sûre que ça se marie bien ?

\- Aie ! Je me suis brûlé ! »

Fleur écouta les autres se plaindre sans rien dire. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle attendait leur premières réactions.

« C'est bon !

\- Etrange mais ça change de la dinde et du cheddar.

\- Je m'attendais à un fromage plus fort, comme le fromage rond là, le comombert.

\- Camembert Harry…

\- Oui c'est ça. En tout cas c'est vraiment différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais ! »

Fleur sourit. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné cette fois ci. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une compétition mais elle était contente d'avoir pu imposer, d'une certaine manière, un peu de sa culture aux autres. Elle ne cherchait pas à prouver que l'un était meilleur que l'autre, enfin juste un peu, mais juste d'essayer d'ouvrir un peu les autres à quelque chose de différent.

En songeant à Victoire, qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir deux cultures, bien différentes mais elle aurait de la chance d'être plus ouverte d'esprit et plus encline à la tolérance qu'eux tous réunis, un peu à la manière d'Hermione avec sa culture moldue et sorcière mais d'une autre façon.

A côté d'elle, Bill soupirait.

« J'aime vraiment ce plat mais la viande est sans doute un peu trop cuite pour moi, avec toute cette chaleur. Je devrais essayer avec un peu de viande crue.

\- Essaye. Je ne suis pas sûre du résultat. Personne n'avait jamais tenté de réunir la raclette et le steak tartare en un même plat. »

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, mis à part quelques remarques sur l'odeur du fromage et du fait qu'il fallait manger ou non les croûtes. Puis Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Je me demandais pour le nouvel an… puisque vous semblez aimer le fromage fondu, que diriez vous de tester… la fondue ? »

* * *

Je ne m'excuse pas du tout si vous avez faim, mais alors pas du tout. *riredémoniaque*


	16. Hermione

Bonjour camarades !

C'est notre Hermione que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui. Dans un texte romantique et un peu girl power parce que je continue de penser qu'on aurait pu intituler la saga "Hermione saves the day" ou "Hermione et la paire de bras-cassés" ou "Hermione smash the patriarchy ".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. Et pourtant elle était nerveuse, plus encore que lorsqu'elle avait eu à passer des examens ou des concours divers.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet, finissant de se préparer pour le réveillon. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à appliquer son mascara correctement. A cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de rire parce qu'elle était en train d'angoisser pour un motif assez futile, elle qui n'avait jamais été très coquette et elle pouvait parier que ce n'était pas le genre de détail auquel Ron prêtait attention. Mais ce soir elle avait envie de prendre un peu soin d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes histoire que sa nervosité à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire disparaisse le temps de l'application de son rouge à lèvres.

Assis tous les deux autour de la petite table de leur salle à manger, Ron et Hermione partageaient leur repas du réveillon aux chandelles et avec un peu de musique. C'était un repas simple, sans encombre et bien loin de ce que Molly pouvait proposer d'ordinaire. Il fallait dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient doués pour la cuisine et n'avait eu le courage et la motivation de préparer une dinde et autres plats et de faire la vaisselle ensuite, même si la magie aidait beaucoup cela dit.

« Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as presque rien mangé ni bu et tu sembles ailleurs. Sans vouloir te vexer mais ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de répondre. Elle se sentit idiote. Et elle ne voulait pas que Ron se doute de quelque chose.

« Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissait à des travaux que l'on pouvait faire dans la maison.

\- Pourquoi des travaux ? La maison est très bien comme ça. Enfin sauf si tu veux redécorer mais j'avais l'impression que ça nous convenait bien comme ça.

\- Non juste une idée comme ça. Oublie pour le moment. »

Ron était troublé. Hermione était bizarre ce soir. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'ambiance des fêtes ou si ils avaient fait brûler un peu trop de bougies parfumées au pain d'épice mais il avait un peu de mal à reconnaître la femme qu'il aimait. Une horrible pensée l'anima tout d'un coup. Et si elle ne l'aimait plus, avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle voulait sans doute le quitter mais ne savait pas comment faire. C'était horrible, être largué à la veille de Noël…

Ils se tenaient enlacés dans le canapé, savourant juste ce moment tous les deux.

« Ron ? Je me demandais et si on s'offrait nos cadeaux ?

\- Hein ?

\- Les cadeaux Ron. Maintenant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préfère pas attendre demain ?

\- On l'est déjà – elle lui montra l'horloge qui indiquait minuit. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué – Joyeux Noël Ron.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione. Bon et bien si tu es si pressée voyons ce que le Père Noël t'a apporté ! »

Il rit puis se dirigea vers le sapin où il attrapa un paquet assez gros mais aussi mou. Mais Hermioen le stoppa dans son geste.

« Attends Ron. Je veux d'abord t'offrir mon premier cadeau. »

Elle se tenait devant lui, les mains dans le dos, cachant certainement son paquet.

« Ron… je ne sais pas comment le faire ni te le dire parce que c'est assez difficile. Je t'aime. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point et ce malgré nos disputes. Parce que nous avons tellement traversé ensemble je sais que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tu es drôle, intelligent, tu es sensible, à ta manière bien sûr – et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'il avait les capacités émotionnelles d'une cuillère à café parce qu'elle faisait référence à ça sans aucun doute – je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés je n'aurai jamais peur. On se protège l'un l'autre. Il nous en a fallut du temps pour le comprendre, l'admettre. Je sais que j'ai mes défauts mais j'ai certitude, celle de savoir que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. Je le sais, j'en suis sûre. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Ron je te le demande… veux tu m'épouser ? »

Ron laissa tomber le paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains et regarda Hermione qui sortit de derrière son dos un petit écrin qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait un anneau fin en argent tout simple. Ses yeux allèrent de l'anneau à Hermione, d'Hermione à l'anneau. Merlin… avait-il bien compris, entendu ?

« Hermione… je… bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime à la folie ! C'est un grand oui pour moi ! Oh Merlin tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre... »

Hermione le fit taire d'un baiser avant de lui enfiler l'anneau au doigt. Pendant un moment il ne fut plus question que d'embrassades et de promesses. Puis Ron se souvint d'un détail.

« Au fait mon amour tu m'avais dit que c'était mon premier cadeau. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais…

\- Non d'abord j'ouvre mon cadeau, qu'est-ce que c'est… oh Ron c'est merveilleux ! Je l'adore ! Tu l'as faite toi même ?

\- Oui, maman m'a aidé. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as offert mais…

\- Oh Ron je l'adore ! Elle est magnifique. Et détrompe toi c'est le cadeau parfait, surtout pour mon deuxième cadeau.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je te laisse deviner. Mais je te donne un indice… tu as remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ni bu ce soir. En fait je n'ai pas du tout bu une seule goutte d'alcool et je n'en boirai pas avant un long moment. »

Pendant qu'Hermione s'enroulait dans la couverture de laine tricotée par Ron avec joie, s'imaginant déjà emmitouflée dedans pour les prochains mois, Ron essayait d'analyser les paroles de sa future femme. Pas d'alcool… pourquoi elle lui disait ça, elle ne buvait que très rarement. Et pourquoi les prochains mois ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…

« Hermione – la voix de Ron se brisa dans un sanglot. Il l'a regardait les yeux humides de larmes mais une expression de bonheur ultime sur le visage – dis moi que je rêve. Tu me demandes de t'épouser et que tu es enceinte le même soir ?

\- Non Ron, pas du tout. »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ce soir il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	17. Minerva

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici dans un texte un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'un AU où Harry n'a pas été adopté par les Dursley mais par McGonagall. J'avais vu cette idée en traînant sur Tumblr et je l'avais trouvée très belle j'ai donc décidé d'écrire dessus. Pour recontextualiser certains personnages: Malcolm est le frère de Minerva et Elphinstone son mari, nous sommes en 1982 quelques mois après la demande en mariage d'Elphinstone à Minerva et Harry à donc deux ans. Vous pouvez bien sûr trouver plus de détails sur la vie du professeur McGonagall sur internet et sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et voilà ! Tout est prêt pour le réveillon !

\- Youpi ! »

Minerva sourit affectueusement en observant le petit Harry lever les bras en l'air en signe de victoire pour ensuite se blottir dans les bras de Malcolm. Les visites de ce dernier étaient assez fréquentes depuis qu'elle et Elphinstone avaient pu obtenir la garde d'Harry qui était en plus ravis de pouvoir s'amuser avec les enfants de ce dernier, même si ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que lui. Minerva ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin de lui avoir permis de garder Harry auprès d'elle. Après avoir observé ces moldus toute la journée elle avait compris que le jeune Potter ne connaîtrait jamais l'affection. Ils étaient coincés, réfractaires à la magie et gâtaient horriblement leur fils ce qui était une très mauvaise chose. Elle avait donc supplié Dumbledore, tant et si bien que ce dernier avait finit par se raviser et après délibération, avait proposé de le garder chez elle le temps de trouver à Harry une famille de confiance et aimante, qui saurait l'élever sans le traiter d'une façon spéciale parce qu'il était le _Survivant_.

Puis Minerva avait finit par s'attacher à ce petit garçon qui lui rappelait tant James et Lily qu'elle avait décider de l'adopter. Même si elle vivait seule et malgré son poste à Poudlard elle allait élever cet enfant, faire honneur à James et Lily Potter. Et puis quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle jonglait entre son rôle de tutrice, professeur et repoussait les demandes d'Elphinstone ce dernier lui avait donné l'argument imparable : elle ne serait plus obligée de demander à Malcolm de le garder pour elle et ils vivraient ensemble. Harry aurait deux figures parentales, il serait aimé, elle n'aurait plus à ce soucier de rien.

Et désormais Harry faisait partit de sa vie et elle ne le regrettait pas.

« Neige !

\- Oui il neige mon grand. Mais on ne sort pas ce soir il fait trop noir et tu vas tomber malade. Tu ne veux pas être malade pour Noël ?

\- Non ! »

Malcolm finit par reposer Harry qui alla escalader le canapé posé contre la fenêtre pour observer les flocons qui tombaient dans le ciel avec fascination.

« Allez, il est l'heure de passer à table ! »

C'était un repas assez simple mais qui était suffisant. De toutes les manières il valait mieux ne pas avoir le ventre trop plein pour la suite alors autant manger léger et ne pas forcer sur le haggis et le whisky.*

« Maintenant c'est l'heure de danser ! »

Tout le monde se leva en s'exclamant joyeusement. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient, la danse. Malcolm leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des instruments dont une cornemuse qui se mirent à jouer des airs joyeux sur lesquels ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, entrecoupée de sessions de dans plus calme ou de repos autour de quelques bouchées disposées pour l'occasion.

« Vas-y Harry ! Tu es presque aussi fort que tonton Malcolm ! »

Harry sourit largement tout en imitant maladroitement son oncle qui exécutait une petite gigue écossaise au son de la cornemuse. Mais Harry se lassa assez vite et préféra regarder Malcolm pirouetter dans son kilt avec adresse, puis ce fut toute la famille qui le regarda faire honneur à l'Écosse. Minerva avait toujours aimé danser mais personne d'autre que Malcolm n'était aussi doué dans la famille que lui pour danser et elle espérait que ce talent serait transmit à ses enfants aussi.

A côté d'elle Harry bailla.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir _Bairn**_

 _-_ Pas fatigué…

\- Oh que si, allez je m'en occupe. Allez Harry, il faut dormir sinon demain tu n'auras pas de cadeau. »

Malgré de molles protestations Harry suivit Minerva dans sa chambre où elle s'occupa de lui faire enfiler son pyjama et de le mettre au lit mais ne pu partir avant d'avoir eu une histoire. D'ordinaire elle ne cédait pas aussi facilement mais c'était Noël et puis Harry serait sans doute endormis avant d'avoir entendu la fin de l'histoire.

« Bon… que veux tu écouter ?

\- Beedle ! »

Minerva ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet dans lequel se trouvait un exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde en version illustrée par les enfants. Elle laissa Harry choisir et n'eu pas lu trois pages que le petit c'était endormit.

Oui elle avait fait le bon choix pensa-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte, écoutant la petite respiration de Harry blottit contre un ours en peluche. Harry était heureux mais elle était aussi très heureuse, heureuse de l'avoir, d'avoir Elphinstone, d'avoir une famille heureuse pour Noël.

* * *

* Le haggis est un plat typiquement écossais. Il s'agit d'une panse de brebis farcie et le plus souvent accompagnée de purée de pommes de terre. Le whisky aussi est un alcool typiquement écossais.

** Bairn est un mot d'anglais écossais qui désigne un bébé/enfant. Je ne suis pas 100% sûre de la définition exacte, si ça désigne plus un bébé qu'un enfant mais mes rares notions de gaélique écossais ou d'anglais écossais me vienne d'Outlander (Dont j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de la nouvelle saison aujourd'hui ce qui a du m'inspirer pour ce texte et celui sur OUAT).


	18. Les mangemorts

Bonjour camarades !

Bon alors pour aujourd'hui je me suis un peu lâchée concernant nos protagonistes, ne m'en voulez pas mais j'adore tourner les mangemorts en ridicule. Et puis j'en profite pour me moquer un peu de certaines fanfictions qui font de Rogue un play-boy. Et puis c'était aussi l'occasion de mettre en forme deux délires que j'ai, celui de Lucius cuisinier avec mon frère (Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi) et celui de Severus chanteur que nous avons eu avec LonelyD.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était l'effervescence au manoir des Lestrange. Tous les mangemorts et et Voldemort lui-même étaient réunis ensemble pour fêter Noël. Il y avait des guirlandes, du gui et du houx accroché partout dans le manoir, un grand sapin avait été installé dans le salon et était en train d'être décoré, pour la énième fois depuis le premier décembre, par Bellatrix et Peter Pettigrew qui se disputaient sans arrêt pour savoir où se placerait telle ou telle décoration.

Plus loin les frères Lestrange dévoraient des biscuits tout en faisant une partie de bataille explosive et Voldemort était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, enroulé dans un plaid tel un sushi, sirotant un bon thé au lait et lisant un livre de contes de Noël, réchauffé par la cheminé.

Dans la cuisine Lucius préparait sa cinquième fournée de pains d'épice de la journée tout en se dandinant au rythme d'une chanson de Noël chantée par un crooner moldu qu'il adorait. Tout le monde était joyeux, riait et appréciait d'être réunis ensemble pour Noël.

Walden McNair avait été chercher deux grosses dindes chez le boucher et consultait un livre de recettes avec Narcissa. Dehors Antonin Dolohov, Selwyn, Rowles et Fenrir Greyback faisaient un concours de bonhommes de neige, Jugson se roulait comme un fou dans la neige et Rookwood et Yaxley faisaient une bataille de boules de neige. Tout n'était que joie et bonne humeur.

Puis soudain se fut le silence. Littéralement. Le manoir avait beau être grand mais ce qui provoqua cette interruption d'activités hivernales fut entendu de tout le monde, même ceux qui jouaient dehors.

Au début ils n'y avait pas prêté attention. Entendre l'eau couler n'avait rien d'inquiétant, c'était peut-être quelqu'un qui avait soif ou qui se lavait les mains. Puis sous le bruit produit par l'eau ils avaient entendu une voix. Puissante, majestueuse, à faire pleurer tous les cœurs de pierre. Les premiers mots de « White Christmas » résonnèrent et ils sentirent des frissons leur parcourir le corps.

Doucement les mangemorts abandonnèrent livre, neige et biscuits pour essayer de découvrir la source du bruit. Un intrus dans la maison ?

« C'est peut-être le Père Noël ! - Lança Greyback joyeux mais Rodolphus lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Chut ! Si c'est lui il va t'entendre et on ne pourra pas le voir ! »

A pas loup, le groupe de mages noirs grimpa les escaliers et essayèrent de trouver qui était le mystérieux chanteur.

Ils passèrent dans un couloir décoré magnifiquement par les soins de Bellatrix et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer son talent.

« Je crois que ça viens de la salle de bain. Vous entendez l'eau qui coule ?

\- Moi aussi, je pense que ça vient de là ? Mais de quelle salle de bain ? Il y a en pleins ici !

\- Plus que chez Lucius en tout cas.

\- Vous allez pas recommencez ! C'est Noël, faites un peu la paix ou vous n'aurez que du charbon ! »

Les Lestange et Lucius firent la moue et se murmurèrent un vague pardon avant de vite reprendre leurs recherches. Ils parvinrent enfin à localiser la source du bruit et lentement mais courageusement Voldemort ouvrit la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration, son coeur battant à l'idée de peut-être enfin voir le Père Noël et peut-être même la Mère Noël, qui avait l'air très gentille, fit tourner la poignée et heureusement celle ci n'était pas verrouillée.

Ce qu'il vit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Severus Rogue se tenait devant la baignoire, une serviette entourée au dessus de la taille, sortant tout juste de la douche. Il chantait d'une magnifique voix de baryton, inconscient du fait que tout le monde l'observait. D'un geste souple, il attrapa une brosse à cheveux et s'en servit comme micro.

« Here comes santa claus, here comes santa claus... »

Severus tendit l'autre bras comme si il s'adressait à un public puis rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Tout le monde eu alors l'occasion de découvrir les magnifiques abdos du professeur de potions qui cachait bien son jeu sous sa longue cape noire. Bellatrix se mit à baver et McNair à saigner du nez.

Ignorant toujours son vrai public Severus se planta devant le miroir en se déhanchant, laissant tomber sa serviette et dévoilant ainsi ses fesses à tout le monde. Lucius s'évanouit.

Severus se brossa les cheveux tout en se regardant de manière sensuelle devant le miroir en vérifiant qu'il était bien rasé et se passant une lotion de beauté sur le visage. Puis finalement il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Au lieu de rougir il sourit, dévoilant une belle rangée de dents blanches. Comment personne n'avait-il pu le remarquer avant ?

« Oh vous êtes là ? Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre, je m'entraînais pour vous chanter un petit quelque chose ce soir.

\- Tu peux nous faire un strip-tease aussi ? »

Severus regarda Rabastan qui avait les yeux exorbités et rit d'une voix mélodieuse leur évoquant la voix d'un ange.

« Bien sûr, Noël c'est faire _plaisir_ aux autres avant tout » – ronronna-t-il avant de se diriger vers Rabastan pour lui caresser le visage.

Tout le monde hurla alors de joie.

 **oOo**

AAAAAAH !

Voldemort s'éveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Heureusement personne ne l'avait entendu. Il finit par se rendormir non sans parvenir à enlever de son esprit l'image d'un Severus Rogue nu et draguant ouvertement Rabastan Lestrange.

 **oOo**

 ** _Plus tard, lors d'une réunion de mangemorts._**

« Hum… Rogue.

\- Quoi Lestrange ?

\- C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que le Maître te reluque depuis tout à l'heure ? »


	19. Charlie

Bonjour camarades !

Pour le dix-neuvième jour du calendrier de l'Avent (déjà!) nous retrouvons Charlie Weasley, un de mes persos préférés parce que les dragons c'est trop cool. Et puis que je m'identifie pas mal à lui. Je ne sais plus si J.K Rowling l'a réellement confirmé mais Charlie Weasley et Ace et Aro (Enfin je suis sûre pour le fait qu'il soit Ace mais je ne sais pas si elle a confirmé qu'il était aro). Bref quoi qu'il en en soit, étant moi même aromantique je m'identifie à Charlie. On retrouve Charlie au Pérou (Pourquoi. Non ce n'est pas parce que j'ai moi même des origines péruviennes), entourés de copains qui prévoient de fêter Noël. Tout simple mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Il y a aussi du vécu personnel dans ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Alors Charlie, toujours pas de petite copine à présenter à la famille ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais si t'es pas intéressé par les filles je connais un gars qui…

\- Non.

\- T'es sûr que tu…

\- Je t'ai dit non. Maintenant soit gentil et va nourrir le Suédois à museau court. Merci. »

Le collègue de Charlie perdit de son sourire devant le ton sec de ce dernier et partit faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Quant à Charlie, il du se retenir de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure. Décidément cet imbécile ne comprenait rien du tout. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, cet idiot semblait ne se préoccuper uniquement que de la vie sentimentale de Charlie et enchaînait des blagues et sous-entendus plus lourds et gênant les uns que les autres. Pourtant il avait explicitement précisé qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et qu'il était ace et aro. Les autres avaient posés quelques questions et avaient compris, du moins il l'espérait et le laissait tranquille. Mais lui… à croire qu'il ne comprenait pas le principe de respect et d'intimité de la vie d'autrui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber Charlie, il est con c'est tout, il est pareil avec Kitty et sa copine… »

Il lui répondit par un grognement. Dylan Wormwood était lourd en toute circonstances mais il l'était d'autant plus avec ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases hétéro et cisgenre.

« Allez laisser tomber… je sais que c'est chiant mais il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Et puis qui sait, un jour il tombera sur quelqu'un de balèze qui lui collera sa main dans la figure et il comprendra. »

Charlie éclata de rire et suivit son ami vers un enclos ou reposait un très jeune vert gallois qui avait été trouvé il y a une semaine, perdu et blessé à une de ses ailes. Il devait sûrement provenir d'un trafic et s'était échappé mais n'étant pas accoutumé aux dangers de la vie sauvage, avait été assez affaiblit. Charlie sifflota doucement pour le prévenir de leur intrusion et ainsi éviter de finir carbonisés. Mais le dragon était encore trop faible pour cracher la moindre flamme et semblait même assez craintif envers les humains. C'est pourquoi seul lui et Carlos, son ami et collègue soigneur l'approchaient, afin d'éviter au vert gallois trop de stress avec des visages inconnus tous les jours.

« Doucement mon beau… voyons voir cette aile… _madre de Dios_ , ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui t'avait fait ça, je pourrai te soigner plus vite. »

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de nettoyer la plaie sur l'aile du dragon, Charlie nettoyait l'enclos et remettait de la nourriture et de l'eau pour le dragon. La viande devait être cuite, étant incapable de cracher des flammes pour le moment.

« Charlie vient m'aider s'il-te-plaît, je n'arrive pas à appliquer le pansement tout seul ! »

Carlos s'échinait à remettre un pansement propre, en vain. Les ailes étaient fragiles et comme personne ne savait ce qui avait causé la blessure, elle guérissait très mal, ce qui semblait faire souffrir d'avantage le dragon. Charlie tira sur le long morceau de tissu, observant la large plaie et laissant Carlos déposer le reste tout en appliquant une lotion censée aider à la cicatrisation. Le dragon ne semblait pas apprécier et poussait de temps à autre quelques plaintes.

« C'est pour ton bien mon grand. C'est bientôt finit. Encore un peu. Tire encore. Voilà ! »

Une fois le bandage remis en place et l'enclos parfaitement nettoyé, les deux collègues purent regagner la sortie de la réserve et ainsi finir leur journée.

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? »

Charlie approuva et rejoignit donc Carlos et Kitty, accompagnée de sa petite-amie, Flavia, à la recherche d'un bar où se poser et se détendre. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore parfaitement les rues de Cuzco, excepté Flavia, native de la ville. Mais seuls Charlie et Kitty n'étaient pas originaires du Pérou, là où ils s'occupaient actuellement de dragons.

La différence culturelle était notable et Charlie avait du faire de gros efforts pour apprendre l'espagnol afin de ne pas se perdre, surtout quand il partait découvrir la ville, que ce soit la partie moldue ou la partie sorcière. Mais il devait avouer qu'en ce moment ce qui le déstabilisait le plus c'était le temps. Décembre et pas une trace de neige, changement d'hémisphère oblige. Il y avait bien des décorations de Noël un peu partout, mais ne pas sentir de vent froid, de neige ou même la différence architecturale le déstabilisait encore un peu.

Finalement ils trouvèrent un bar, dans le quartier sorcier de la ville, caché des moldus qui ne voyaient eux que des ruines et rebroussaient chemin dès qu'ils en approchaient. L'ambiance était festive et il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. Parfait pour se détendre après une longue journée de boulot.

« Alors comment vont les dragons ?

\- Bien même si on a encore un peu de mal avec ce vert gallois. Et sinon toi ton école d'art ?

\- _Muy bien*_ , je travaille sur un projet de Noël en ce moment, sur la nativité mais en faisant une grande fresque à la Diego Rivera. Je cherche juste un endroit où peindre.

\- Il n'y a plus de murs vierges dans ton école ?

\- _Nada**_ … et c'est hors de question de le faire en ville, c'est trop compliqué et dangereux. »

Ils parlèrent art un moment avant de discuter de ce qu'ils feraient pour les fêtes.

« On reste ici avec Flavia, mes parents comme les siens ne veulent pas de nous alors on va le fêter chez nous.

\- Chez vous ?

\- Oui, on ne vous l'a pas dit ? On a décider d'emménager ensemble !

\- Félicitations !

\- Bravo ! »

Ils levèrent leurs verres et poursuivirent la conversation.

« Je pense que je vais rester ici, ma famille me manque mais je ne sais pas si je supporterais un voyage jusqu'en Angleterre, juste pour quelques jours. Et puis étant donné que tous mes frères et sœurs sont casés, je crois que je vais donner un peu de répit à mes parents.

\- Pareil, mes parents vont le fêter chez mon frère, que j'adore mais je ne supporte pas sa fiancée, elle est insupportable. Une sorte de Dylan Wormwood au féminin. Je me demande ce que mon frère lui trouve... »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence qui fut brisé par Flavia.

« Et si vous venez fêter Noël chez nous ?

\- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas très grand et ça ne sera sans doute pas décoré pour Noël à cause du déménagement mais au moins on sera ensemble !

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Après tout pourquoi pas, ça nous permettra de découvrir de nouvelles traditions et de nouveaux plats.

\- Je suis partant moi aussi !

\- Alors c'est d'accord ! »

Ils trinquèrent de nouveau. Charlie se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger. Il avait été un peu triste devoir fêté Noël seul et aussi loin de ses parents, ce n'était pas la première fois évidemment mais cette fois ci il y avait un océan qui les séparaient. Et il appréciait réellement Carlos, Kitty et Flavia. Ils étaient les seuls ici à le comprendre réellement tout comme il les comprenaient réellement.

Charlie avait hâte d'être au réveillon.

* * *

Pour rappel, l'asexualité est l'absence d'attirance sexuelle quant à l'aromantisme, c'est l'absence d'attirance romantique. Cela ne veut pas dire que la personne est froide et ne ressent rien. Bien au contraire. Je suis aro et pourtant j'aime ma famille, mes chats, mes amis. Je ne suis juste pas attirée romantiquement par des personnes.

On peut aussi très bien être asexuel, par exemple, mais s'engager dans des relations romantiques. Le spectre sexuel n'a rien à voir avec le spectre romantique. Et par pitié respectez les personnes. Arrêtez de leur sortir des phrases du genre "C'est qu'une phase","Attends de trouver la bonne personne". C'est lourd et usant. Et pas respectueux du tout un discours pour juste vous rappelez qu'il y a des personnes derrières des termes comme "gay" ou "transgenre", des personnes qui méritent d'êtres respectée non pas par un un choix mais par ce qu'elles sont.

Sinon pour le vocabulaire :

C'est un peu difficile de traduire _Madre de Dios_ , c'est une exclamation, un peu comme les "Jésus Marie Joseph!"ou "Mamma Mia"

* Muy Bien: Très bien

**Nada: Rien


	20. Pattenrond

Bonjour Camarades !

Un OS particulier sous le point de vue d'une boule de poil à quatre pattes, j'ai nommé Pattenrond. Parce que si vous n'avez pas de chats, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de devoir faire attention au sapin et aux décorations à Noël. Ce chapitre est dédicacé à toutes mes petites boules de poils, même mon Doudou qui est un lapin mais qui aime grignoter les branches en plastique, maman vous aime *hum*. Oui je suis légèrement gaga devant les chats. Légèrement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les humains étaient bien étranges. Ils se levaient faisaient leur toilette et passaient ensuite toute leur journée à courir partout, à bouger dans tous les sens et ça semblait les mettre dans des états de panique parfois.

Pattenrond lui n'avait pas ce problème. Une petite sieste sur la cape de sa maîtresse, une toilette et encore une fois la sieste. Parfois il sortait pour aller se dégourdir les pattes mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait, il voyait les humains et leur vie si compliquée alors il restait dans la salle commune, à profiter de la chaleur et en profitait pour y faire ses griffes sur les fauteuils.

Décidément les humains ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. La vie de chat était bien meilleure.

Pourtant Pattenrond avait remarqué qu'il y avait une période de l'année particulière où les humains étaient à la fois joyeux et en état de stress. Cela commençait avec l'installation d'un grand sapin qu'ils décoraient avec des objets dorés qui pendouillaient pour sa plus grande joie et des lumières. Puis ils décoraient le reste de la pièce avec le même genre d'objets et mettaient parfois de la musique, toujours les mêmes, qui parlaient de neige et d'un monsieur Noël. Pattenrond ne savait pas qui il était et il s'en moquait. L'installation de ce sapin était sa plus grande joie. Il pouvait l'escalader et jouer avec les boules. Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant.

Enfin selon lui parce qu'à chaque fois il se faisait gronder et on lui demander de partir. Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point il était amusant de grimper dans les branches et d'essayer de faire tomber les boules ou de les faire se balancer dans tous les sens ? C'était encore plus amusant que de se cacher sous un meuble et d'attendre patiemment qu'un humain passe pour l'attaquer.

Et puis il y avait aussi cette petite maison qu'un groupe de garçons avaient installés dans leur dortoir. Au départ Pattenrond avait cherché un nouvel habit bien confortable sur lequel dormir et y déposer ses poils puis il avait vu la maison qui reposait sur une table et tous les petits personnages. Il avait sauté sur la table pour les observer et jouer avec eux mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Ce n'était pas drôle. Pourtant il y avait plein de personnages, dont un avec des ailes et même des animaux comme des vaches ou des moutons. Mais ils étaient immobiles. Et puis il s'était aussi fait gronder pour avoir voulu jouer avec eux.

Les humains étaient si bêtes !

C'était aussi l'avis des autres chats du château. Doudou, le chat d'un garçon qui dormait dans un dortoir situé près des cuisines disait qu'en plus les humains se gavaient de chocolat et de gâteaux. Et il y avait aussi de la dinde qui était servie, avec une bonne sauce juteuse devant laquelle il était difficile de ne pas y tremper son museau.

Mais le plus amusant avec cette période de l'année, c'est que les humains s'offraient des boîtes avec des objets dedans, au lieu de se les donner directement, qu'ils emballaient dans du papier et des rubans. Et ça, tous s'accordaient à dire que c'était la meilleure partie, surtout les rubans. Déchirer le papier et en mettre partout, tirer sur les rubans était tout aussi excitant que de prendre une pelote de laine et de la dérouler dans toute une pièce.

Mais ce genre d'habitudes ne duraient pas et après avoir ouverts leur boîtes, qu'ils ne gardaient même pas alors qu'elle faisaient des endroits parfaits pour dormir, ils enlevaient le grand sapin, les décorations, la maison.

Oui les humains étaient une espèce étrange mais pour raison qui lui échappait, ils semblaient les adorer eux et Pattenrond n'allait pas se plaindre.

* * *

Que tous ceux qui n'ont pas vécu ce genre de situation avec leur chat à Noël lèvent la main !


	21. Molly et Arthur

Camarades !

Je vous retrouve avec un texte un peu fleur bleue, ce qui n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes (Quoi que dernièrement). Molly et Arthur pour leur premier rendez-vous ! J'ai vraiment écrire sur ces deux là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Molly se sentait très nerveuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait avoir un rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous, pas juste passer une heure ou deux avec un garçon sans rien se dire et s'embrasser.

« Arrête de triturer tes cheveux comme ça Molly, tu va les abîmer !

\- Mais ils sont affreux, il va me trouver laide…

\- Pas du tout, tu es très jolie. Si tu veux je peux te les attacher comme ça il ne tomberont pas dans ton visage. »

Ethel regardait son amie se regardait pour la énième fois dans le miroir en soupirant. Depuis le temps que Molly et Arthur se tournaient autour et qu'il trouvait enfin le courage de l'inviter, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher à cause de son apparence ? Elle attrapa une brosse à cheveux et un ruban et entreprit de les lui attacher joliment, sans pour autant en faire trop. Elle avait beau être exaspérée contre son amie, le sourire qu'elle fit en se découvrant dans le miroir l'emplit de joie.

 **oOo**

Molly rejoignit Arthur devant Zonko, manquant de trébucher. Heureusement elle avait pensé à enfiler une paire de chaussures assez épaisses et qui ne gâchaient pas sa tenue, ce qui lui évitait de se retrouver le nez dans la neige devant Arthur.

Ce dernier semblait un peu nerveux. Quand il l'a vit arriver, il lui fit signe de la main avant de se raviser. Elle n'était pas un de ses copains mais sa petite-amie ! Enfin aller l'être si ce rendez-vous n'était pas un fiasco.

« Bonjour Molly, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Arthur hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Molly se sentit devenir toute rouge.

« Tu es très jolie comme ça.

\- Merci. »

On avait déjà vu mieux comme début de rendez-vous.

« On va où ?

\- Dans un salon de thé, chez Mme Piedoddu, tu connais ? Apparemment l'établissement se passe de mère en fille.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout.

\- C'est très… douillet, surtout pour les fêtes, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Effectivement l'établissement était douillet. Une femme aux allures maternelles les accueillis et les conduisit à une petite table couverte d'une nappe à carreaux rouge et verte. Au dessus d'eux se trouvait des rubans dorés et de petites fées voletaient à travers la pièce.

« Que désirez vous mes chéris ? Je vous laisse la carte ?

\- Euh oui merci. On va réfléchir.

\- Très bien je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Molly parcourut la carte. Du thé et des biscuits, tout ce qu'elle aimait.

« Cet endroit est superbe !

\- Je savais qu'il te plairait. »

Après avoir commandé du thé et une part de gâteau de Noël chacun, Molly et Arthur commencèrent d'abord par parler des cours, avant de se mettre à parler de ce qu'ils aiment le plus.

« J'adore faire de la cuisine et tricoter. J'ai hâte d'être mère pour leur faire de bons plats et de leur tricoter des pulls.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire tu sais tricoter ?

\- Oui, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? A part les moldus.

\- Et bien pas grand-chose. En fait j'adore les moyens de locomotion moldus, comme les avions, tu sais les grands appareils qui ressemblent à des oiseaux et qui volent tout seuls. Je me demande comment ils font pour voler sans magie et sans battre des ailes.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Non. J'ai essayé d'emprunter des livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et puis j'adore les voitures aussi.

\- Les véhicules avec des roues et un volant ?

\- Oui. Elles avancent grâce à un moteur et un système de podole, un truc du genre. J'aimerais en avoir une un jour.

\- Et tu aimerais avoir quel modèle ?

\- Une Ford Anglia. Bleue. Comme celle là. »

Arthur sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia pour lui montrer le modèle. Mais dans sa hâte, un petit paquet en sortit et glissa sous la table.

« Oh non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Arthur avait récupéré le paquet et s'était cogné la tête en voulant le récupérer. Il était tout rouge.

« Je… je sais que c'est notre premier rendez-vous mais c'est bientôt Noël, alors je voulais t'offrir un cadeau. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais tient. »

Molly ouvrit le paquet avec précaution et y découvrit une petite boîte contenant un bracelet de perles en bois aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Il est magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Merci Arthur ! »

Molly alla se lever pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa.

« En fait, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? »

Molly sortit de son sac un paquet assez épais et mou. Arthur l'ouvrit et y découvrit une longue écharpe, tricotée main.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

\- Oui.

\- J'adore ! En marron en plus, j'adore cette couleur !

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as dit la dernière fois. »

Cette fois ci Arthur ne se retint pas et embrassa Molly sur la bouche.

Au dessus d'eux, une branche de gui se déploya.


	22. Lily et Luna

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve avec un texte sur une relation que j'aime beaucoup mais que je n'ai jamais vu exploitée. Du moins je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en lire.

Un petit texte que je trouve assez mignon et qui j'espère, colle bien à la personnalité de Luna.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu ne veux rien d'autre ?

\- Non merci ma chérie, tout est parfait. »

Luna sourit à sa filleule. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, cette dernière venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible et se montrait au petits soins pour elle. Luna ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, elle se sentait très fatiguée, d'autant plus que ses futurs enfants étaient assez remuants. Rolf était adorable avec elle mais elle adorait quand Lily venait la voir et lui préparait un repas, bien équilibré bien sûr, mais aussi la présence de sa filleule l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux. La faute aux hormones.

« Viens là. Les bébés sont en train de faire un numéro de claquettes dans mon ventre. »

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et Lily posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de sa marraine et pu sentir les coups que donnaient les bébés.

« Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Non, pas vraiment ? De temps en temps ils donnent de grands coups mais c'est une sensation agréable. »

Luna savait très bien pourquoi Lily passait autant de temps avec elle. Elle était la petite dernière et par conséquent un peu trop couvée, surtout par Harry qui pouvait se montrer très papa poule avec elle et même si ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné uniquement des poupées comme jouets enfant, Lily adorait les enfants. Et malheureusement pour elle Ginny et Harry ne souhaitaient plus avoir d'enfants, privant Lily de devenir un jour grande sœur.

Bien sûr la benjamine des Potter respectait très bien le désir de ses parents. Mais elle aurait voulu être grande sœur. Et elle était aussi la dernière de la famille Weasley-Potter pour le moment. Alors quand sa marraine adoré lui avait annoncé attendre non pas un mais deux enfants et la promesse d'être la première à les voir après son mari et son père, Lily avait sauté de joie dans toute la maison et avait cassé les pieds de tout le monde en parlant de bébés et de couches pendant une semaine.

Le plus embêtant c'est que la grossesse de Luna se déroulait aussi pendant sa scolarité et elle ne pouvait donc pas venir quand elle voulait. Et entre les vacances d'été et celles de Noël, Luna avait sacrément pris du poids. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir voir les bébés, peu importe leur sexe et et les tenir, les changer, les promener. Elle allait pouvoir jouer le rôle de grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulu tenir.

Maintenant assurée que sa marraine était bien installée dans le canapé avec son livre et son chocolat, Lily se remit à ses aquarelles. Encore une passion qu'elle partageait avec elle. Pour le moment son inspiration était le salon, décoré de manière non-conventionnelle pour Noël puisque Luna et Rolf avaient mis du laurier et de la sauge partout, pour éloigner les nargoles apparemment et que le sapin était couvert de neige et gigotait de temps à autre parce qu'il abritait de petits animaux que Rolf dénichait dans le jardin et qu'il ne supportait pas de les voir mourir de froid. Ça n dérangeait pas Lily, même si elle avait faillit s'asseoir sur un hérisson, pauvre petit et qu'elle était d'avis qu'ils étaient sans doute mieux dans leur habitat naturel. Ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller. Mais ils devaient aussi apprécier la chaleur et la nourriture gratuite.

Elle peignait le hérisson en question qu'elle avait surnommé Nestor en l'installant dans un cadre imaginaire, un chalet douillet et dégustant un bol de porridge devant la cheminée. Son pinceau se baladait sur la feuille et l'eau délavait joliment les couleurs qu'elle choisissait avec minutie.

Le vrai Nestor lui dormait roulé en boule sur un coussin rouge que Luna avait confectionné, très heureux de ne pas avoir à dormir sous un tas de feuilles humides pour la nuit.

« Que peins-tu ?

\- Nestor.

\- Nestor ?

\- Le hérisson.

\- Tu peins le Nestor que l'on a recueillit ou le Nestor de ton imagination ?

\- Un peu des deux. J'imagine sa vie dehors. Peut-être qu'elle est réellement comme ça. C'est ça que j'aime quand je peins. Je n'imagine rien totalement. Peut-être que les hérissons aiment manger du porridge devant la cheminée ou peut-être se contentent-ils de manger des vers de terre et de dormir sous des tas de feuilles. Je ne sais jamais ce qui est réel ou pas.

\- C'est bien. C'est ce qui important, c'est ce que toi tu imagines est réel dans ton esprit. Tu laisses place à un certain doute et c'est ce qui fait la vie. Elle serait bien ennuyeuse si nous étions sûrs de tout. Nous n'aurions plus d'émotions, nous ne serions plus humains. »

Lily approuva tout en mettant la touche finale à son dessin.

« Mais il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne doute pas. Tu seras une mère formidable. »

Lily cala son pinceau derrière son oreille, maculant ses cheveux de peinture et se leva pour rejoindre sa marraine et lui prendre la main.

« Tes enfants seront les plus heureux du monde avec une mère comme toi. Et ils n'auront jamais peur du noir. »

Luna la regarda sans comprendre. Lily retourna à son sac et en sortit un paquet.

« C'est un cadeau de Noël en avance. Joyeux Noël Luna. »

Cette dernière se redressa et ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une peinture faite par Lily. Elle reconnaissait son style. Des étoiles partout. Des étoiles formant des animaux, un chat, un lapin, un renard… qui volaient dans l'infini de l'espace.

« La peinture scintille dans le noir. Ils pourront toujours voir les étoiles. »

Luna regarda la peinture, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait la meilleure filleule du monde, c'était une certitude.

* * *

Pour info, Nestor doit son nom à un hérisson qu'on avait recueillit cet été chez ma grand-mère mais ma mère n'aimait pas le nom. Le pauvre est malheureusement mort peu après, sûrement à cause de la trop forte chaleur. Repose en paix mon petit Nestor.


	23. Les jumeaux Weasley et Peeves

Bonjour camarades !

Vous vous souvenez de mon texte sur Pattenrond et les chats qui détruisent le sapin ? Et bien le chat de ma soeur a réussi à mettre la crèche sans dessus dessous et pour une raison que j'ignore, s'est donné pour objectif de décrocher la boule de Noël Serpentard du sapin. Voilà ma vie est très passionnante. Retournons à d'autres maîtres du chaos. Peeves et les jumeaux Weasley. Légère inspiration de scènes de Maman j'ai raté l'avion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette année avait été l'apocalypse à Noël. Personne n'aurait su dire qui avait le plus mis la pagaille dans la château entre Peeves et les jumeaux Weasley.

Tout avait commencé par les habituels cantiques de Noël déformés grossièrement par Peeves. Ça tout le monde en avait pris l'habitude et certains se joignaient même à lui ou lui en apprenait de nouveaux, appris par leur oncle saoul un soir de Noël.

Puis le sol du hall d'entrée avait été transformé en patinoire. Oeuvre des jumeaux Weasley après avoir entièrement inondé le hall et lui avoir jeté un puissant sort de gel qui aurait eu l'admiration du professeur Flitwick si ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de se rompre le cou en descendant les escaliers.

Puis les élèves avaient retrouvés tous leurs lits trempés par de la neige qui avait été préalablement mis sous les draps. Peeves sans aucun doute.

Il avait continuer en réveillant les premiers années en leur jouant un air de trompette en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ensuite au déjeuner, la soupe de potiron, d'ordinaire agrémentée d'un peu de cannelle avait été corsée avec du piment et les élèves ayant voulu apaiser leur bouche avec du pain avait trouvé celui-ci étrangement croustillant dans la mie. Les jumeaux avaient réussi à mettre des miettes de coquilles d'œufs brisées dans la pâte.

Les décorations des sapins avaient disparues et avaient été retrouvées dans le bureau de Rusard et Rogue. Personne ne su jamais qui était le responsable.

Il y avait aussi eu le coup des boules de neiges magiques, les bonhommes de neige ensorcelés qui poursuivaient les élèves, la neige balancée sur Mme Pince, les branches de gui infestées de petites fées en colère, les chaussettes remplies de bombabouses…

Autant Peeves que les jumeaux prenaient plaisir à faire de Noël un cauchemar pour les autres. La plupart des élèves qui avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard avaient changé d'avis et Mme Weasley avait déjà envoyé trois beuglantes à ses fils qui étaient en retenue pour le reste de l'année entière.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune compétition entre eux, seul le désir de semer le plus de chaos possible. Et pour le jour de Noël, ils allaient monter leur coup ensemble, tous les trois.

Tout se passerait dans la Grande Salle, au milieu des quelques élèves et professeurs restants.

Ils avaient d'abord commencer par retirer les chaussures des élèves qui allaient se retrouver en chaussettes et même les professeurs. Ensuites ils avaient disposés à des endroits stratégiques du château des décorations ou des billes sur lesquels les victimes allaient marcher sans les voirs et ainsi se faire mal aux pied ou glisser. Le sol de la Grande Salle avait été gelé et recouvert de neige qui ne fondrait pas avant un moment. Les pieds étaient des victimes de choix.

Les crackers piégés eux aussi. Des limaces baveuses sortaient puis explosaient en recouvrant la victime.

Même le professeur Dumbledore semblait regretter de ne pas être partit en vacances sur une quelconque île tropicale, loin du chaos.

Rusard maudit le nom des Weasley sur dix générations.

Et le coup final fut les sapins tombant tels des dominos quand le professeur Flitwick s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour remettre une décoration qui avait été mis de travers, exprès.

Tapis dans leur repaire, derrière un passage secret, les trois maîtres du chaos partageaient un bon repas de Noël en ricanant. Ils ne pourraient plus le refaire, plus jamais et seraient sans doute punis à vie mais ils ne le regrettaient pas le moins du monde. Noël était une fête de partage et eux avaient partagé… leurs blagues !


	24. Olivier et Marcus

Camarades !

Avant-dernier jour du calendrier de l'Avent ! Je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon avec votre famille !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Olivier finissait de ranger sa valise pour les vacances de Noël qu'il passerait en famille. Seul problème il ne trouvait plus sa robe de Quidditch. Non pas qu'il en aie particulièrement besoin mais il aimait bien l'avoir avec lui. Il fouilla dans tout le dortoir, le mettant sens dessus-dessous au grand dam de Percy qui du refaire son lit mais aucun signe de sa robe.

« Réfléchit pourquoi j'aurai pris ta robe de Quidditch, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Et en plus...»

Il devait avouer que Percy marquait un point mais il l'ignora. Les vestiaires ! Elle devait être aux vestiaires. Sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce que Percy voulait lui dire il couru jusqu'aux vestiaires et s'échina à fouiller partout mais tous les casiers étaient vides et il n'y avait rien dans la remise des balais. Rien dans l'autre remise, celle où se trouvaient le coffre contenant les balles et les produits d'entretiens.

Par les chaussettes de Merlin mais où était passé sa robe ?

« C'est quoi ce boucan ? Dubois qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Olivier grogna. Marcus Flint. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Marcus Flint son ennemi de toujours, son rival. Avec sa machoîre parfaite et ses cheveux soyeux.

« Je ne retrouve plus ma robe de Quidditch ! Tu me l'aurais pas prise par hasard ? »

Flint en était tout à fait capable. Ce dernier le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Tu te fou de moi ?

\- Non. Je le répète, où est passé ma robe ? Tu sais où elle est ! »

Il en avait la certitude maintenant. Flint le regardait avec ce petit narquois qu'il lui faisait toujours lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et bah heureusement que t'es pas un Serdaigle mon vieux. Et t'a besoin de lunettes !

\- Pardon ? »

Flint s'approcha de lui et l'empoigna par le col de sa robe, sans être toutefois menaçant.

« Et ça c'est quoi, un manteau de fourrure ? »

Olivier se sentit rougir. C'était ça que Percy avait voulu lui dire. Il ne trouvait pas sa robe de Quidditch parce qu'il la portait déjà. Il se sentit idiot. Et Flint ne le lâchait toujours pas.

« Bon d'accord j'ai eu tord ! Tu me lâches maintenant ? »

Flint continuait d'aborder ce petit air narquois.

« Franchement Dubois tu m'épates. Tu as vraiment besoin de lunettes. Regarde mieux. »

Il leva la tête. Une branche de gui se trouvait juste au dessus d'eux.

« Tu connais la tradition non ?

\- Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse ! Jamais ! »

Flint le lâcha et leva les mains en l'air.

« Et calme toi ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais comme c'est Noël et que tu viens de m'accuser à tord… on pourrai se serrer la main, en gage de paix. T'en dis quoi ? »

Flint avait-il consommé une drogue illicite ? Il avait l'air sérieux, sincère, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, lui donnant un air… étonnamment adorable.

« Bien, marché conclu. »

Ils s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main. Mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. En fait ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et Olivier n'avait aucune envie de reculer à sa grande surprise. Non sinon il ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Marcus. Ni goûter aux lèves de celui-ci. Après tout il fallait bien respecter les traditions de Noël.


	25. Merope Gaunt

Bonjour camarades !

Joyeux Noël !

Je vous aime tous, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment en famille et que vous êtes heureux. On retrouve Merope Gaunt pour ce dernier texte. Après tout Tom Jedusor est né en toute fin d'année. Je n'arriverais jamais à blâmer Jedusor Sr de l'avoir abandonnée. Merope l'a drogué et a abusé de lui. Les philtres d'amour c'est tout sauf bien.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'un jour elle passerai un vrai Noël avec sa famille, avec un époux et des enfants. Moldu ou non peu lui importait au fond du moment qu'elle pouvait échapper aux insultes et aux coups, au mépris que lui offraient tous les jours son père et son frère.

Elle rêvait d'un foyer chaleureux, d'elle cuisinant pour un mari qui l'embrasserait et lui dirait qu'elle était la lumière de sa vie, d'enfants qui viendraient dans ses jambes pour quémander un baiser.

Elle avait presque réussi à l'obtenir. Elle avait tout préparé, elle allait l'avoir ce Noël dont elle rêvait depuis toute petite. Elle avait offert de l'eau à Tom, et dans ce verre d'eau, un philtre d'amour. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il la remarque enfin. Elle avait continué pendant un moment parce qu'elle aimait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle aimait sentir ses mains la caresser et la toucher.

Et puis un jour elle avait cessé de saigner et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle allait avoir un enfant alors elle s'était convainque qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui donner ce philtre, parce que le simple fait qu'elle attende son bébé soit suffisant pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. En découvrant ce qui s'était passé, en la voyant telle qu'elle était, banale, maigrichonne, une sorcière et enceinte il avait fuit. Il l'avait traité de folle, de monstre et s'était enfuit, refusant purement et simplement de reconnaître l'enfant, d'accepter son statut de père et d'amant, de l'épouser alors qu'elle aurait pu le combler, elle aurait pu faire son bonheur mais il avait été un lâche, un salopard et était partit retrouver sa famille moldue et riche, sans même lui laisser un sous pour qu'elle puisse au moins élever le fruit de leurs nuits d'amour.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Un jour peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur et lui reviendrait et alors elle aurait son Noël parfait.

Mais pour le moment elle était seule, grosse d'un enfant qui ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais de Noël non plus parce que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rendait si faible qu'elle voulait abandonner.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas arrêté de lui donner ce philtre, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas là en train de mendier.

C'était peut-être ça sa plus grosse erreur en fin de compte, avoir espéré, avoir cru en une quelconque forme de magie innocente.

Minuit sonna et son enfant remua dans son ventre. S'était sa dernière chance d'avoir un peu de bonheur et elle l'avait gaspillé. Son père et son frère avait raison, elle était vraiment une bonne à rien. L'enfant remua de plus belle.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait créer un monstre et alors qu'une violente contraction la prenait, elle souhaita qu'il ne connaisse lui non plus, jamais de Noël, parce que c'était de sa faute, de la faute de ce bâtard si elle n'avait pas eu sa chance, il n'avait que lui porter malheur et pour ça elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer même en ce jour de paix, elle ne pouvait que le maudire.

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'allait pas être porteur que de son malheur.

* * *

Un grand merci à **AngelicaR** et **Cyrielle13** pour vos reviews, qui m'ont bien porté du baume au coeur et m'ont motivé ! Joyeux Noël, je vous embrasse très fort.


End file.
